Skew Universe
by Aya Brea X
Summary: A world of confusion awaits as X is plopped in a place unfamilar with him...an alternate universe? Eyes go wide as he discovers the twisted plot behind it all. SHOUNEN-AI ALERT! XZero, Gate, X! ZeroX, VileX Chapter 12 Up
1. Crossed

Aya: Oh ha!  Fic number 3! W00t (my first attempt at l33t talk.  How am I doing?)

X: Okay, when's my cue to faint?

Aya: Sheesh!  Just read it :p

Zero: Who's in this fic?

Aya:  I'm glad you asked, Zero.  This is an X, Zero, possibly Gate fic.  I'm not sure how Gate is going to play romantically in this… but he will be a character.  Um.. other than that, this is all I have planned so far.  Oh yeah, I don't own these Capcom copyrighted guys, so don't' sue!  If you don't like **shounen-ai or ****boy x boy relationships, I'd suggest you stop reading now. Oh yes, I also realize I'm using the ending of X5 where Eurasia crashed, and yet somehow Zero is mysteriously back in one, non-maverick piece in X's adoring eyes… well, whatever. :p  It's cool, just flow with it ^_^.  **

X: Duh, Aya. *to audience* she just totally forgot about that.  

Aya: *glares at X* you should be glad you're so cute.  Ahem.  Chapter two is when the fun really begins.  I already had to restructure the entire first two chapters because version number 1 didn't start fast enough.  Get ready for some fun!    

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 1: Crossed**

Icy droplets of water hitting his face were the first things X felt as he woke up.  Instinctively he shielded his eyes from the water with his hands and opened his eyes.  Gray clouds floated gloomily above him.   

"Huh?"  His hoarse voice surprised even himself.  As he tried to get up, he realized he was sore all over.  Now sitting upright, he looked around, realized he was at one of the more dilapidated sections of the city, and was sitting inside the broken frame of a fallen building.  "Wait!  I'm outside?!"  After the crash of Eurasia, which sent thousands of pollutants into the air, natural rain had been highly acidic.  X checked himself over, searching for places where he might have been burned.  While Reploids do have some kind of protection from the acid rain, prolonged exposure will still eat through their armor.  "Nothing…"  His voice was still hoarse.  X got up and looked around for shelter, but a more pressing thought hit him.

"What am I doing here?"  A growing panic rose within him.  He couldn't remember.  While his internal systems could give him the date and time, the events of today could not be recalled.  A small figure darted behind a nearby building as X looked in its direction.  "Hey!"  X called out, desperate to hear if anyone else knew what was going on.  "Come back!"  X gave chase, while going over possible scenarios in his head.  _Did I get damaged in battle?  Where's Zero?  X's heart sunk slightly.  __Did he get hurt?  Since the 17th and the Zero Unit often worked together, X naturally thought Zero might be involved.  _

X finally got to the building and saw the figure dart around yet another corner.  He was gaining, though.  He would probably catch up within two minutes.  _What did I do last with Zero?  X willed himself to remember.  _

_"Hey, X, look at this!"  Zero said to him.  "This looks suspicious, doesn't it?"_

_"I'll say."  X replied.  "Why don't you call it in?  I'll go check on Dr. Hilbert."_

_Dr. Hilbert?  X scrunched is face slightly.  __I don't know any Dr. Hilbert.  As he rounded the second turn, he nearly slipped on some oil and water, but managed to catch himself before tumbling down.  Now he was within 10 feet of the figure.  __Is it a child?  "Wait up! I just want to know what's going on.  I'm not going to hurt you!"  X hit another slippery patch again, but this time, he couldn't regain his footing and fell hard against the wall.  His arms and helmet protected his head from the full impact of the wall, but he knocked the wind out of himself.  X slumped to the ground and gulped in several breaths of air.  Looking in the direction where the figure ran, he saw someone peeking from behind the corner.  _

"Hey… can you tell me where I am?"  X asked the figure.  She was a girl, probably around five or six, cloaked in a wet, dirty, brown rag.  "I'm not going to hurt you.  I'm a Maverick Hunter."  The girl gasped at the title, and for a moment X was afraid she would run away again, but she continued to study X cautiously.  "My name is X, what's your name?"

"Alyssa."  The child replied, not sounding like she trusted X anymore than she did minutes ago, but responding because it was a common question.  

"Alyssa, could you tell me where I am?"  X good enough to get up, but doing so would probably scare the girl more, so he stayed sitting.  Alyssa looked like she wanted to answer, but someone called her name from where X around the corner and Alyssa ran away.  "Hey!"  X called again.  Someone else appeared from around the corner.  It was an older man.  Alyssa was gripping the man's leg, timid as before.  "Hi."  X said.  The man was dressed as poorly as Alyssa.  A thin, dirty old blue dress shirt clung to him where the rain soaked through.  His pants were in no better condition; the seams had come apart long ago and the fabric had already started to unravel.  His beard was uncut and unruly, with streaks of grays.  

"What are you doing here?  We have nothing else for you."  The man said angrily in his rough voice.  "Please just go."  
  


"I'm not here for anything."  X said defensively as he got up.  The man and Alyssa tensed as X stood.  "I just want to know where I am.  My name is X."  The hunter extended a hand towards the man, who seemed to calculate the gesture in his head for a moment before taking the handshake.  

"I am Andrei."  He gestured towards the girl.  "This is my daughter, Alyssa.  You said your name is….X?"

"Yes. I'm a Maverick Hunter.  Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are at Knott City."  Andrei replied as they finished the handshake.  For some odd reason, Andrei no longer looked as anxious as before.  "Why don't you come with me and we can talk away from the rain?"

"Please, lead the way."  X followed Andrei and the girl, who now took a more curious than cautious interest in the shiny blue Reploid.  Andrei lead the three into a small building, which X guessed was their home.  

"Please, sit down."  Andrei gestured towards the fragile looking dinning table set in the cramped and dark room.  Not wanting to break to the chair, X took great care not to put too much weight on the chair as he sat down.  "Please excuse me for just one moment."  Andrew moved to another doorway in the room and called out.  "Marie!"  He disappeared into the other room, leaving Alyssa and X alone in the room.

"Alyssa?"  X called to the girl, who tensed again slightly.  "Your father said we're in Knott City… is that a nick name?"

"No."  The girl replied, and turned her eyes towards a broken toy nearby.  "It's not a nick name."  X looked sadly as the girl started to play with the broken toy car.  Parts of it were snapped off and sharp edges threatened to cut the girls fingers.  From his pocket, he withdrew a small stuffed toy.  X planned on giving it to Zero as a surprised gift when he saw it in the store.  X laughed slightly.  It was more of an impulse gift.  _Oh well, Zero wouldn't have liked it as much as Alyssa.  _

"Here."  X handed the small bear, which was small enough to fit in his palm, to the girl, whose eyes lit up like a star.  She reached for the bear and hugged it tightly.

"Thanks!"  She beamed, set the bear on the car and started to play with both.  Not exactly what X had in mind, but he was still glad that she was so happy.  

Andrei and another woman came back into the room.  Andrei took the seat across from X while the woman moved into what was construed as the kitchen area behind X.  "X, do you mind if I ask why you are in the area?"

"I'm actually not too sure myself."  X scratched his head in thought.  "I just ended up here.  I don't exactly remember how.  Do you have the coordinates for this area, I can't seem to call up Knott City in any map."

"Does Commander Zero know you're here?"  Andrei's voice tightened.  "He would be very worried about you…"

"Zero?" X's voice betrayed his excitement.  "Where is he?  Can you take me to him?"

"Shouldn't you know?"  Andrei raised an eyebrow.  "He's been at Maverick Headquarters for the past two years… he's been taking care of… you."

"What?"  X pulled back in surprise, putting a dangerous percentage of his weight on the chair, which creaked loudly in protest.  "Taking care of me?  But I'm fine…"

"No… X has been in a stasis coma for the last two years…"  X noticed Andrei was now referring to him like he was talking about someone else.  "X was injured in battle… and has been in a stasis coma."

"But I'm X."  His head spun.  "I haven't been in a coma for the last two years.  Yesterday I went to buy that stuffed animal for Zero."  X pointed to the toy Alyssa was playing with.  "Tuesday I patrolled area D with my team.  Monday I had the day off.  I remember everything the last two years except today!"  

"Calm down."  Andrei said.  "I'm sure the Hunters will figure out what's going on."  Almost on cue, the front door opened and a team of Hunters armed with large light guns entered the already cramped room.  Alyssa scrambled into the safety of the other room as the Reploids trotted inside. 

"Are you the one impersonating X?"  One of them asked as he readied his gun.  

"I'm not impersonating anyone!"  X stood up and glared angrily at the Hunter.  "I am X. As the commander of the 17th unit I order all of you to stand down.  You're just scaring everyone for no reason."  

About half of the hunters looked at each other hesitantly, while the rest stood their ground.  "Come with me."  The leader ordered and grabbed X's arm roughly, and X responded by twisting the Reploid's wrist in an awkward angle by rolling his arm.  Now the team didn't hesitate before moving in on X.  The cramped space was an advantage for X, since this limited the number of Hunters that could approach him at a time.  He easily took care of the Reploids as they moved in.  

"Hey!"  Someone yelled from the opposite side of the room.  X ignored the voice and continued to fight off the Reploids until he heard Alyssa's scream.  Struggling within one of the Hunter's grip was Alyssa.  "You'd better come peacefully with us, or else…"  All out of options, X stopped fighting.

"Grab him."  The leader of the group tried to salvage some pride as he fixed his helmet, which was knocked loose by X.  The Hunters moved in and pinned X to the ground.  Someone cuffed X's hands painfully behind him before pulling him back to his feet.  "Heh, not so tough now, are you?  Let's go… and bring these three."  X saw the leader point towards the three humans in the room.  

"They have nothing to do with this."  X started to struggle again.  Even with his hands behind his back he managed to knock three of the Hunters off their feet.  "You don't need to bring them!"  One of the hunters wrapped their arm around X's neck from behind, choking X painfully and preventing him from moving.   

"They are the least of your worries."  The leader sneered at X.  "You should be worried about what Commander Zero will do to you when he finds out you've been impersonating his dear X."  Several of the hunters chuckled.  X grew slack.  _No one believes that I'm the real X?   __I can't remember what happened today.  What's going on here?  His questions remained unanswered as they teleported out._

---------------------------

Aya:  Don't know what's going on?  Read the title again.  You'll see soon enough (chapter 3?), if you haven't already guessed.

X: Wow!  I didn't faint! W00t!

Zero: Not you too.

Gate: OOOOO I'm finally in a shounen-ai fic!  YAY! *throws rose petals around*

Mob Member 1: What's up with the non shounen-ai ness?  The closest thing to it was that stuffed bear thing!

Gate Fan Club: *arrives* We're here!  Where's Gate?  Eek!  There he is! *chases Gate around the room while carrying signs reading things like "We Wuv Gate-Kun*

Aya: Hee hee.  I haven't decided what to do with Gate yet… we'll see ^_^


	2. The Other Me?

Aya:  Aya Brea Productions proudly presents:  Gate.

*spotlight*

Gate: *enters* Hello fans!  I'm making my Aya Fic debut here in chapter 2!

X and Zero: *Glare*

Aya: No worries guys, he won't steal the spotlight from y'all! :) 

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 2: The Other Me?**

X rematerialized in a large laboratory.  The steady hum of machinery permeated the room.  Two people stood across the room from X, one of them he recognized as Zero, and the other—whom X did not recognize—was dressed in a long white lab coat.  The stranger was the first to realize X and the guard's arrival.  At the sight of X the stranger's violet eyes went wide.  

"Why… you are the splitting image of Commander X."  The stranger gasped.  Zero, who had been looking into a stasis pod when X arrived, now turned his head up to study X.  While he did show some sign of surprise, he hid it better than his colleague.  

"Un-cuff him."  Zero ordered, and the guard complied.  "Guard the door outside."  X rubbed his wrists slightly and watched the guard leave the room.  "So, you're the one who is impersonating X."  Zero's blue eyes studied X darkly.  "You really had me worried.  I thought X jumped out of the stasis pod and was out wandering by himself…."  Zero's eyes narrowed.  "Now tell me who you are."

"I am X."  The blue Hunter took a moment to study Zero.  X knew he could be cold at times, but the Zero standing in front of him had a different chill.  "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Joke?  JOKE?"  The Red Hunter started to laugh, then abruptly ended that with a frown.  "If I weren't looking at X right now, I would fall for _your little joke."  Both the scientist's and Zero's attention turned towards the pod.  From where X stood, he couldn't see inside the pod very well, so he moved forwards to get a better view.  _

What began as a soft whisper grew louder and louder as X approached the pod.  No one else seemed to notice the voices.  _Is it only in my head?  He could see the body inside the pod better as he got closer.  X gasped as he saw his double sleeping inside.  __Oh my god…_

"Zero…"  A muffled voice came from inside the pod.  X's double was speaking.

"X?!"  Zero pressed up against the glass hopefully.  "Gate, what's happening?"  The scientist snapped out of his shock induced pause and toggled some switches on the pod.  "X, open your eyes!   Can you hear me?"

"Zero… it's good to hear your voice again."  X could see his double's eyes opening as he spoke.  "It's hard… to stay awake…"

"Gate, do something!"  Zero barked.  

X wrapped his hands around his arms as the room grew colder and the whispers in his head began to overwhelm his other senses.  _So tired.  His body started to shiver from the cold.  __What's happening to me?  Even thinking to himself was getting difficult over the alien whispers inside his head.  _

"It's hard… to stay awake…"  Both X and his double inside the pod said simultaneously.  With a loud metallic thud, X landed on his hands and knees, breathing raggedly.  "Sorry, Zero."  They said in sync again.  Abruptly, the whispers stopped and X felt normal again.  He pushed himself off the floor and met the bewildered looking Gate and Zero.  

X noticed the one lying in the pod had closed his eyes again.  _He must be back in the coma.  _

"What was that?"  Zero demanded as he marched up to X.  "What did you do to X?"  
  


"I didn't do anything."  X stepped back from Zero's intense glare.  "I don't know what's going on either."  

"Guards!"  Zero yelled as he gritted his teeth.  A guard entered the room, followed by two other underlings. "Take him to an isolated cell.  I will deal with him later."  The guard bent X's hands to his back.  Cold steel alloy clapped against X's wrist, but X was too busy shaking his head at Zero to notice.

"Hey!  I want to know what's going on!  You can't just drag me away!"  X bend down and head butted the guard to his left, followed by a kick to fall the guard to his right.  The third guard, surprised by the sudden attack, froze in place, giving X plenty of time to turn around and stomp on the guard's foot.  The determined Reploid turned around to demand some more answers from Zero, only to meet the icy blue eyes inches from his face.  

"I said I will deal with you _later."  X felt Zero's X-buster dig in his stomach emphatically.  "I will personally take you down there if that's what it takes."  The guards grumbled some choice words as they got up.  Roughly they dragged X out of the room._

"What do you make of what just happened?"  Zero asked when the guards left the room.  Gate scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"This fake X's presence seems to have affected Commander X's coma.  For a moment there, Commander X's readings were normal."  Gate pressed a few more buttons on the screen.  "I'd say that whoever this guy claims to be, it's definitely worth keeping him around."

"I agree."  Zero sighed and walked over to the pod and rested his head on the glass.  Strands of his long golden hair shifted from his shoulder to the glass as he closed his eyes.  "X, there's hope for you yet.  I'll get you back.  I promise."

--------------------------------------

The cell the guards dragged X into was cramped and dark.  It was a cell with a steel door and a sliding opening at eyelevel and on the bottom, probably for meals for human prisoners.  X never recalled seeing any cell like this a Maverick HQ.  "At least they should turn on the lights a bit."  X snorted as he sat down in the windowless cell.  The air was murky from the lack of circulation, so X scrunched his nose, and turned his sense of smell down a couple of notches.  

Without anything to do inside the cell, X laid down on the floor for a nap.  _I'm more tired than I thought.  He let his arms and legs relax, then immediately slipped into a dream.  Most of the images in the dream were blurry, but X could make out at least the figures. _

_"Are they dead?"  X asked.  Zero bent over the bodies of two Reploids, sprawled on the floor in an awkward pose. _

_"Yeah."  Zero got up again and crossed his arms.  "They're quite dead."  _

_"Let's go."  X turned to leave._

_"X?"  Zero asked, then looked like he half regretted it. _

_"What is it, Zero?"  X looked over his shoulder at the Red Hunter._

_Zero hesitated for a moment, and finally asked: "Did we have to kill them?"_

_X cocked his head slightly, and then started walking towards Zero.  He looked down at the Red Hunter.  "Zero…"  X brushed Zero's lips with his fingertips, then leaned in for a kiss.  He kissed Zero slowly, deliberately.  It was a macabre scene, for only meters away from them were the still smoldering bodies of the dead Reploids.  X finally pulled back and smiled sweetly at Zero.  "I'm sorry."  He pulled Zero in an embrace and sighed.  "It's just the way we have to live."  _

The sound of the cell door opening rattled X from his dream.  The blue Reploid sat up in time to see Zero stepping into the cell.  

"I guess for now I'll call you 'Copy'…"  Zero said as the door closed with a bang behind him.  "So tell me what _you think is going on."_

"I already told you I have no idea what's going on."  X sounded slightly annoyed.  "You've locked me up without even processing the proper paperwork!  I should be asking you what's going on."

"Processing?  Well, one things for sure, you are missing some memories."  Zero leaned against the nearest wall.  "We don't do processing.  We just lock up the bad guys, and you call yourself a Maverick Hunter?"  X stood up at the latest insult.

"I am a Maverick Hunter!  I'm X, class B, Leader of the 17th unit.  I don't know who that other one is in the pod, but I know I'm me!"

At the mention of the other X, Zero rushed the smaller Reploid, who tried to back away but eventually found the confining walls prevented his escape.  Zero boxed X into a wall and looked down angrily at the Blue Hunter.

"'That other one' happens to be X, class _A, Leader of the Maverick Hunters.  He is the only X I will acknowledge, __Copy."  Zero looked like he just realized something new.  "Hey… you're shorter."_

"What?"  X said, slightly nervous.  

"You're shorter than me."  Zero took a step back to make sure.  "Other than that, you look exactly like X."

X decided to give up trying to convince Zero he was the real X and just stayed silent.  _Hey, now that he mentioned it… my dream.  The X in my dream is taller than Zero, and I don't remember any of those things happening in real life… X thought of the whispers in his head, and then of his strange synchronized speech with the other X.  __Could my dream be part of his memory?  _

Zero brushed his fingers against X's lips.  Surprised by the touch and the similarity this had with the dream he just had, X jolted slightly.  "Copy…"  Zero's voice lingered on the word.  Their lips met, and X allowed himself to be lost in Zero's sensual kiss.  The blue Reploid closed his eyes and breathed in Zero's familiar scent when his lips parted.    

"Wait…"  X suddenly pulled back and looked away.  _Something's not right about this Zero.  He thought to himself.  __That strange feeling about this Zero.  Something's off._

"Hm?"  Zero leaned in further, nudging X's nose with his own.  "What's wrong?"

X looked up momentarily, and caught a strange look in Zero's eyes.  "I… you…"  He looked away again, unable to explain his feelings to Zero.  _Everything is wrong about this place.  This is not my Zero.  I wish he would take a step back…_

"Are you being shy?"  Zero laughed softy when X did not answer.  "You are different from X…"  Gloved hands brought X's chin up.  "But you are somehow the key to bring him back.  You will be a guest here until we revive X.  I should apologize that this will probably not be a fun experience for you.  Not fun at all."  He paused for a moment, enjoying the surprised look on X's face.  "Guards!"  This time, five Hunters entered.  "Take our Copy to the lab.  Gate wants to see him."  The five guards surrounded X.  The Blue Hunter fought off the first of the Hunters, but the other four managed to get good grips on X and picked him up off the ground.  X trashed wildly, but the four Hunters grips held tightly.  

"Zero!"  X looked at Zero, fear reflected from his wide eyes.  "Zero!  No!  What are you going to do with me!  Let me go!  Arguh!"  He continued to thrash as the guards carried him out of the room, leaving Zero alone in the cell. 

"Copy is different."  Zero mused.  "But… he promises to be fun…"  He touched his lips lightly, recalling the kiss he just had with X.  "Fun."

"ZERO!"  X's scream echoed down the hallway.  Zero smiled.  

"Yes.  Fun."  

------------------------------------------

Aya: Anyone else's head spinning?  
  


Gate Fan Club: Ano… when do we see some fun with Gate?

Aya: You know, they _are taking X to Gate's lab… *grin*  _

X: Eek!

Zero: Wow, I'm still confused.  

Mob Member 1:  Will we _ever move beyond kissy poo?_

Aya:  Uh.. not likely

Readers: *groan* *presses back button*

Aya: Wait! Come back!  I can juggle! *juggles three tennis balls*  Wheee!


	3. The Other Half

Aya:  Aww, so our X-kun is actually chibi-sized in this world!  Isn't that just adorable?!

X: Humf… I don't like being chibi

Zero: But you're so cute when you're chibi!

Gate: Time to begin my bit scene! *rains rose pedals*

Aya: What the heck?! *looks up*

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 3: The Other Half**

"Arugh…"  X groaned before opening his eyes again.  He couldn't remember whether he wore himself out struggling against the Hunters, or if one of them finally got mad enough to knock him out.  He rolled his head to face forwards, but when the back of his head made contact with the surface he was leaning on, he realized it was answer number two.  "Stupid guards…"  He muttered as he waited for the pain to pass.  

"Back among the living?"  X recognized the voice to be that of Gate's.  The scientist approached X, toolkit in hand.  "You must have really pissed Kirin off, since usually he's the nicest of the guards."  

Not in a particular mood for chatter, X looked flatly at Gate, and then at his surroundings.  He was strapped down on a workbench that was rotated perpendicular to the ground, so he could see about half of the room.  _It's kind of chilly in here…What the?!  Where're my clothes and armor?!  X blushed at the thought of which of the Hunters undressed him.  Briefs were the only things separating him from total embarrassment._

"Not in a mood to talk?"  Gate asked as he pulled out a tool from the box.  "Oh, don't give me that look; I'm not going to torture you.  I'm just examining you, that's all.  It shouldn't hurt at all.  Let's see… if you're just like X, then you should also have… aha!"  Gate found the small depression on X's chest that opened his chest cavity door.  "So where did you come from, anyway?"  

"I don't know, as I've already said many times."  X replied.  "Now let me ask _you something: How did your X end up in a coma anyway?"_

Gate paused slightly from his examination, then resumed, but with a heavier look on his face.  "He was leading the Hunters against Sigma's army.  Someone shot him from the back.  We've been keeping Commander X alive ever since, in that pod."  Gate picked up another tool from the bag and poked at the inner circuitries of X.  "The day you arrived is the first time he's shown any improvement.  Naturally Commander Zero is very excited.  He hasn't left the HQ ever since the accident."

"What happened to Sigma?"  X looked down, slightly concerned about Gate's probing.  "Did you finally get him?"

"He has a way of coming back… we'll see him again."  

"At least this much is the same."  X rolled his eyes, causing Gate to give him a curious look.  "From what I remember, I mean."

"What is it that you do remember?"  Gate asked.

"A lot of things Zero's mentioned is different.  For one, I'm a B class Hunter, not the leader of the Hunters, just the 17th Unit."  

"Well."  Gate interrupted.  "Commander X did get his start in the 17th Unit.  He made leader of that unit within days!"  

"Some of the procedures for processing prisoners are different here, as I've learned _first hand."  X raised an eyebrow.  "We certainly don't lock up people without good cause."_

"Commander Zero thinks you will bring X back.  That is good cause."  Gate looked curiously at something inside X's circuits.  "Hm… this is interesting.  You're programmed differently."  

"I wish everyone would stop comparing me to the other X… or, at the very least, call me by my name."  X pouted his lips a bit, just threads away from getting really mad at the recent developments.  

"Very well."  Gate smiled at X, about the first genuine smile he's seen since Alyssa.  "I will call you X when Zero is not around.  He's still a little sensitive whenever anyone mentions X, I hope you understand."

X recalled Zero's reaction when he mentioned the other X inside the cell.  "I understand.  Thanks.  OH!  What happened to the humans I was brought in with?"

"Them?"  Gate blinked.  "I think they were sent home.  Zero just asked them what they knew about you."  Gate watched as X let out a big sigh.  "Did you think Zero did something terrible to them?  He's not a monster."

"I… I'm sorry."  X looked a bit ashamed.  "I was just afraid…. Speaking of personalities, what is X like?"  Gate pulled back, uncomfortable about the question.  "It's just that Zero said I was different from his X, aside from just the height thing."  

"Well," Gate still looked uncomfortable.  "X is a complicated person.  At first glance you'd think he's kind, but he is… complicated.  I really shouldn't say anymore."  Gate's eyes wandered as he thought of past events.

"Complicated…" X repeated, which brought Gate back to reality.  

"Well, I'm done here."  He closed the chest cavity.  "See, that didn't hurt at all."  Gate winked at X, then released the straps keeping X on the table.  "Your suit is over there, by the chairs.  I'm afraid they took your armor, so you'll just have to make do with the outfit Zero provided for you."  

The light blue suit he wore underneath his armor was there, which he quickly put on.  The other pieces of the outfit resembled his armor, except these were not metal, but made of cloth.  Since they weren't metal, the new pieces lacked the bulkiness of their metallic counterparts.  

"Well, don't we look handsome!"  Gate walked over as X finished dressing.  "I guess the tailor did a good job."  X's expression pressed for an explanation.  "This used to be Commander X's outfit, one of his favorites when he wasn't on duty.  Commander Zero had it altered for you, since you are slightly smaller than Commander X."

At that point in the conversation, Zero entered the lab and his eyes widened with delight at the sight of X.  The Blue Hunter, on the other hand, looked less than enthusiastic.  Unconsciously he stepped backwards.  Zero noticed the movement, but seemed to be even more delighted by X's reaction.  

"X, I see you're dressed."  Zero's eyes moved down the length of X's body, which made the Blue Hunter even more uncomfortable.  "What are the results of the check, Gate?"  

"Physically, he's pretty much the same as Commander X, aside from the obvious size difference."  Gate read off a chart he was holding.  "However, he is programmed slightly differently, and I'm still not too familiar with Commander X's nor…this one's programming to be able to tell you for sure.  Interestingly enough, the same things about Commander X's programming that baffled me before seem to also be present here."  

"So it's possible that they were both created by the same person?"  Zero asked, his eyes still lingered approvingly at X's outfit.  

"Yes, that would be the more probable conclusion."

"Come along, Copy."  Zero turned and started walking to the door, but X stood in place, annoyed by the way Zero addressed him, as well as disturbed by the way he had been looking at him.  X noticed Gate jerking his head in Zero's direction, urging X to follow him.  Nodding dejectedly, X followed Zero to the doorway and out into the hallway.

"You know, Copy--" Zero began.

"Could you not call me Copy?  I have a name."  

"Of course…"  Zero seemed to be even more delighted at the sight of an annoyed X, probably getting a sick enjoyment at the fact that X could do absolutely nothing about his annoyance.  "But your name is the same as his, so I have to call you something else.  Copy will have to suffice."  

X started to slow fall behind from Zero's pace, stepping clumsily with wobbly knees.  The Red Hunter noticed this and at first thought X was pulling some escape attempt, but the Blue Hunter was heading nowhere as he collapsed to the ground.  He shivered violently, and his eyes glazed over.  As quickly as it began, it stopped.  The small, still body of X sprawled on the ground.  

Unsure of what just happened, Zero kneeled down to examine X.  The Blue Reploid have since closed his eyes and looked like he was just sleeping peacefully.  

"Copy?"  Zero called softly.  "Copy?"  Slightly louder this time.  X's eyes snapped open, and they looked right at Zero.  "Copy?"

"Zero, you shouldn't call me Copy."  X looked coldly at Zero.  "But it is good to see you again."  

"Co... no… X?"  Zero gulped.  "X?"

"Of course it's me."  X said, amusement filled in every word.  X reached for Zero's shoulder and got up to his knees.  "Questions later."  He stated simply before wrapping his arms around Zero, drawing the Red Hunter's body tightly to his own.  "I'm back."  

------------------

Aya: Cliffy cliff CLIFF!  I'm updating this before going on a 6 hour drive home for Thanksgiving.  I should be able to come up with something even better during the marathon drive. :)

X: What just happened to me?!  What do you mean "I'm back"?!  NA-NI?!

Zero:  *timidly* Eek!

Gate:  Why me get no action. *sniff*

Mob Member 1: Ooooo!  X kun getting bold.

X: But, but… I'm confused!  

Gate Fan Club:  When can we expect fun fun for our Gate?

Aya: Chapter 4? Maybe 5?  I donno.  I need to sleep for a bit before driving.  Meow!  Good Night!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


	4. Shuffle

Aya: I'm studying for my final exams... really! I totally need a break from that. *_* I've got most of this chapter in my head, so I'm going to update it today ^_^

X: Your other "normal" fic is sooo not updated…

Aya: Ah ha ha! Writer's block.

Gate: *Tosses roses around* On with the show!

---------------------------------------

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 4: Shuffle**

"X…" Zero whispered, arms limp at his sides from the shock of seeing Copy gain the personality of his X. "How can this…" 

"I don't know exactly how either, Z." X stroked Zero's hair. "Did you miss me?" Zero now had no doubt this was indeed his X. The only times X called him "Z" was when they were alone, and no one else knew about his nickname.

_Is it possible this is really him? Zero thought to himself. __Did Copy just turn into X?_

"O-of course." Zero quickly wrapped his arms around X. "It's just… suddenly you're here." X pulled back and smiled at Zero.

"I love it when you blush." Gloved fingers traced Zero's features. "It brings out the glow in your eyes…" X craned his neck, his lips closing in on Zero's. "…and your lips…" Zero remained still, waiting for X to approach. A shiver ran through X before his green eyes closed, and he fell limply on top of Zero. 

"X?" Zero nudged the Blue Hunter. "X?"

"What happened here?" Zero looked up and saw Gate. In the surprise of seeing X again, he hadn't realized Gate approaching. _Of course! We're in the middle of a hallway! Zero scolded himself. He quickly got up, carrying the unconscious body of Copy in his arms._

"Copy collapsed again." Zero cleared his throat, but Gate didn't look as convinced has he hoped. The scientist raised an eyebrow, moved his glances from between X and Zero.

"…and you fell with him?" Gate asked. Zero shifted his eyes around slightly. "Well, maybe you should bring him into my lab again so I can look at him." Zero was relieved Gate did not pursue this further.

"That's not necessary." Zero turned and started to leave. "I'll just take him to his quarters. Why don't you check on him later when you've finished with your duties?"

"Of course, Commander." Gate looked hesitantly at X, then started walking back to his lab. 

Zero looked at X, sleeping peacefully in his arms. _Just moments ago I could see it in his eyes. Zero thought. __The same domineering look X has sometimes. That was definitely not Copy. They reached the door marked as Commander X's quarters. Zero read the pass code and the doors opened to a large, comfortably decorated living room. Being the leader of the Hunters, X naturally had the largest quarters._

Zero looked around the room before entering. It had been almost six months since the last time he has been in here. Everything was clean, though, since people came in weekly to dust the place. Zero walked past the large couch and into the bedroom area of the quarters. 

The Red Hunter pulled the bed sheets and gently set X on the bed. The smaller Hunter stirred a bit, half opening his eyes. "Zero..?" Zero smiled as he recognized Copy's tone. Zero covered X back up with the sheets, and had to resist the urge to join the blue hunter underneath. 

"You're tired." Zero whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Rest up." X did not resist when the dreams overtook his sense once more, and Zero disappeared from his view.

-----------------------------

"Can you get me that file over there?" X heard the muffled voice of Gate as he woke up. Every muscle in his body cried "Misery" and when he tried to move, he realized he was paralyzed. Moreover, he was inside a stasis pod. 

_What's happening? X thought to himself, trying not to let the panic take over. _

"…arugh…kk…" Was what came out of his mouth when he first tired to speak. "…help…" X finally managed to say. 

"What was that?" Gate's voice was closer, clearer this time. X saw Gate's face enter his field of vision. "Commander X!" Gate looked at someone else across the room. "He's woken up again! Hurry, get the readings." 

_Woken up… again? X thought, but even that was starting to become difficult, as he felt darkness taking over again. __At least the pain is starting to go away, too… _

All his senses returned in crisp sensitivity. X sat up straight and looked around. He was no longer in the pod he was in earlier, but instead was in a room decorated in warm colors. Hesitantly, he got out of bed, unsure of what to do next. _Might as well look around… X thought. Immediately the bookshelf with photos caught his eye. Inside glass frames were photos of Zero and the other X, smiling brightly at the camera. Something inside him ached as he thought about his Zero. _

He left the photos and moved onto the living room, which was decorated in the same scheme. _I should check the front door! It suddenly occurred to him. He rushed the front door, but an error tone was the only thing he was greeted with. _

"Computer, open the door." X demanded.

"This set of doors has been locked with protocol 4908." The computer's voice replied pleasantly. "You do not have clearance to open this set of doors." X bit his lower lip, but brightened up when he thought of a plan.

"I'm Commander X, how could I not have clearance to open these doors?" 

"X is no longer on active duty." The computer replied. "All powers pursuant to being leader of the Maverick Hunters have been passed onto the new Leader, Commander Zero." X stepped back from the doors. It was not likely he could break the doors down, without his armor or his X-Buster. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

X started walking towards the set of pictures decorating the living room. It was of the other X and Zero again, but this time, Zero's expression looked… more forced. He was still smiling, but something seems to be weighing him down. X had his arms wrapped around Zero, and one eye closed in a wink at the camera. He reached for the photo, wanting to get a closer look at it, but the surroundings melted away from him. A surprised gasp escaped X's mouth as arms wrapped around him tightly, pinning his arms by his sides.

"Hiya… Copy." X heard someone whisper in his ear. 

"That voice… that's my voice…" X tried to wrestle out of the grip, but to no avail. 

"I'd actually say that's my voice, but fair enough…. How's my little doppelganger doing?" 

"You're the other X, inside the pod." X gulped. "What is this?"

"You don't know?" The other X sounded surprised, then laughed. "I guess you lost some of your memory… but you've at least figured out we're having dreams about each other's past, right?"

"We… are?" X stopped struggling to listen to the other X's explanation. 

"Yes. According to your memories, Conan explained it all to you. It's one of the side effects of dimension travel." 

"Dimension travel?!" X felt the arms loosen around him, and he took the opportunity to turn around, meeting his double, but not quite face to face. X had to look up to meet the gaze of his "twin." He was a clear foot and a half taller than him, but everything else about him, physically, was the same as X. The look in his eyes was completely alien to what X sees in a mirror, though. "I don't know any Conan."

"Conan is Dr. Hilbert's assistant." The other X stepped closer to X. "Did you forget that, too?"

"I don't know…" X stepped nervously backwards, but the other X pulled him back close.

"Another thing you must have realized by now is that we're taking over each others bodies…" The other X said cryptically as he ran one of his hands up X's back. "I got a chance to get close to Zero again… through you." 

X looked horrified at the other X, while trying to remember when this could have happened and what they did together. 

"Oh, don't worry." The other X leaned close to X. "I didn't do anything with your body. I wouldn't get _that close to Zero with __your body." X felt slightly relieved, but his reprieve was short lived, as the other X's face hovered dangerously close to X's. "You are my rival, after all."_

"Ri..rival?" X tried to pull back, but was unsuccessful. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can't you see the way Zero looks at you?" The other X turned his lip corners up. "He's smitten…" He leaned in and kissed X. At first, X was frozen by the shock of being kissed by… himself, but then confusion took over. This other X knew exactly how he wanted to be kissed, when to just rub lightly over his lips, and when to sweep his tongue over the roof of his mouth. X almost felt sad when the other X pulled away. He covered his mouth while looking at the other X with wide eyes. 

_What does he want? X thought._

"I will see you later, rival." 

"Wait!" X shouted. "You haven't told me all you know about Dimension Travel!" 

"X?" Gate's voice echoed around in the darkness. Suddenly he was back in the room again, with Gate standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of X's eyes. "X? You okay?"

"Yeah." X smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Zero asked me to check up on you… when I got here you were just… zoned out like that. Why don't you sit down by the couch?" X nodded, then walked over to sit down, with Gate following. Gate smiled at X. "You both are going to be the end of me."

"Both?" X blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"You and Commander X. Before I came to see you, he woke up again, just for a moment." Gate took out some instruments from his bag. 

X thought about his dream of waking up inside a pod. 

_"…we're taking over each others bodies…" _

_It's true what he said. X thought as Gate examined him. __He's taking over my body… and I'm taking over his… He looked up at Gate. __Gate doesn't seem to know…and for now I can't trust anyone. Not matter how nice of a room they put me in, I'm still a prisoner here, so I'd better just stay quiet._

_And get out of here as fast as I can…_

---------------------------------

Aya: How's that for some unexpected X/X action?!

X: Weird…. 

Gate: Sigh, when do I get my kawaii moment?

Zero: HEY! X! That's MY boyfriend!

X: Ano… but it's me…

Zero: And I don't appreciate you stealing you away from me!

Aya: *sweatdrop* Zero, you're just not making sense. Time for me to study for my finals again! 


	5. What Dreams May Come

Aya: In celebration of the last day of classes (but not last day of exams, huff) here is Chapter 5! ^_^

Gate: Me! Me! Oh ME!

Aya: Ano… sorrie.  No Gate luv.

X: Awww *pats Gate's head*

Zero: Commence!

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 5: What Dreams May Come**

_Another dream?  X thought to himself as one part of the surrounding darkness lit up like a stage.  Under the lights were X, Zero in a classroom full of children.  __I don't think I remember this… it must be one of his__ memories…_

"And so, that's how we became Maverick Hunters!"  X was addressing a group of children, who sat on the ground.  Blending in with the children's artwork on the side wall was Zero, smiling at the Leader of the Maverick Hunters as he answered children's questions.

"Oo!  Commandur X!"  One of the children raised his hands eagerly.  "Commandur X, I have another question!"  The Blue Hunter laughed at the child's enthusiasm.

"Yes, you, sir."  

"Can _I grow up to be a Reploid?"  Curiosity glittered in his eyes.  Half of the school children, along with the teacher standing beside Zero, tried to restrain their laughter._

"Well, I'm afraid you can't become a Reploid," X smiled, "but you can still join the State Police!"  X glanced over to the school teacher.

"Alright class!"  The teacher announced.  "I'm afraid that's all the time Commander X and Commander Zero have for us!  Now it's time for us to have lunch.  Let's thank these two nice hunters!"  The children got up and said thanks in unison before being herded out of the classroom by the teacher.  

"You're good with kids."  Zero said as he approached.  "Have you thought of a career change?"

X smiled warmly at Zero.

"Huh?"  Darkness surrounded him again.  _I guess it's still night.  X pulled himself out of bed, unplugging some of the recharge cords, and walked to the living room. Once again, he checked the door, but they were still locked.  "Well, isn't that dandy?  Lights."  At his command, the room was immediately lit up.  X concluded this was the other X's room, since Zero made no appearances in this room since X's been here._

_My turn.  Someone said inside X's head. _

"No."  X felt a tugging at the back of his head, which got more and more painful as the seconds passed.  "Let me go!"  He fought hard to keep his mind on something in this world.  _Maybe if I concentrate enough he can't take over!  X thought._

"Ha!  Not likely!"  X heard the words coming out of his mouth, but he did not say it himself.  The other X had already started taking over.  In his field of vision he could see the other X moving his limbs, testing _his body like a new ride armor.  _

_Stop it!  X thought, but more and more distance was between him and his body.  Mentally X heard something snap, and then he lost all feelings from his body.  __No..._

The world shut off to X.

----------------------------------------

Zero spent his evening in his room, quietly reading some science journals.  The thought of visiting Copy had crossed his mind, but he was still shaken by seeing X take over Copy's body earlier this evening.  

_I want X to come back…He took a sip of tea as he started into space, picturing X.  __But I got a little too __comfortable with the idea of having Copy around…fun, innocent, shy… Copy…  Zero's mind lingered on the image of Copy staring back at him with wide eyes back at the cell after they kissed, then mentally scolded himself.  __Stop thinking about him!  You like X!  Copy is just a toy until I get X back!  He took another sip of tea, then studied his own reflection in the rippled surface inside the cup.  __Have I changed?  I never used to be this…casual with love.  Sure X was like that… but me?  _

He set the tea down and leaned his head against his hand.  _I have changed.  How could I not have, since…_

A sharp rapping at his living room door shook him from his thoughts.  "Coming."  _Who's looking for me this time of the night?  Zero walked out to the living room, and found that the door was already open._

"Copy?"  Zero reeled back slightly in confusion.  _How did he get out of his room?  How did he open my door?_

"Nope."  Copy leaned casually against the doorframe, a self assured smile on his face.  Zero studied the body language for a moment, then concluded that X took over Copy's body again.  "You know who I am."  The smaller Reploid slowly closed the gap between the two and took Zero's hand.  

"X?  Is it really… you?"  Zero stood still, unsure of what's happening and how to react.  "How is this happening?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you yet, did I?"  X grinned at Zero, and then wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.  "That other X, he's from a different universe.  When he his here, we share our memories…and even our bodies."  X took a deep and deliberate breath, closing his eyes as he ran one of his hands up Zero's back.  Zero shuddered slightly from the familiar way this stranger touched him.  "Can we talk about that later?"  X looked up at Zero.  "I don't know how much time I have."  Zero nodded, then wrapped his own arms around the smaller Reploid.  "I can feel him trying to take over again."

"We don't have to talk."  Zero squeezed X tightly, but felt the smaller reploid tense up.  Immediately he loosened his grip, scolding himself about forgetting how X is in a smaller body now.  

"I'm sorry."  Zero rested his chin on X's shoulder.  "About everything."

"It's not your fault."  X patted the back of Zero's head.  Zero's body shook as he began to cry.  "Sh… it's not your fault." 

"I… I…" 

"Couldn't have done anything."  X finished.  "I asked you to stay outside the building that day.  It wasn't your fault I rushed in without backup.  It's not your fault."  

X's body relaxed in Zero's arms.  Zero pulled his head back, and saw X's head rolling to the side limply, his eyes closed and his face expressionless.  A new wave of grief took over and he pulled X's body close to him again. 

"Huh…"  X started to move once more, and almost lost his footing when he realized who had his arms wrapped around him.  "Ze-Zero?!"  

"Co…py?"  Zero leaned back and looked into the eyes of the smaller Reploid.  "It's you."  X was taken aback from seeing tears in Zero's eyes. 

_Zero never cries.  X thought to himself.  __Well, my__ Zero never cries.  "Uh, are you okay?"_

"Just stay with me, tonight."  Zero looked pleadingly into X's eyes.  

"I…no…"  X shook his head violently, afraid of what might happen if he did.  "I can't."  

"Please."  More tears welled up in Zero's eyes, which pulled even harder on X's heartstrings.  "I promise, nothing will happen.  Please.  Just stay.  I just… need to hold someone…"

X took in a breath, then nodded.  "I'll stay."

-----------------------------------------

X was sitting in a chair, another stage was set up in front of him.  _I'm dreaming? Again?  I'm guessing this means I'll see more of the other X's memories._

"Zero, you stay here.  I'm going inside!"  X turned, and a doorway appeared in front of him.  Zero was nearby, and took a step towards the Blue Hunter.

"X!  Let me come with you!  We should wait for backup!"  X turned and put a hand on Zero's chest, preventing him from following.  

"No, Zero.  I can take care of myself."  X opened the doorway and walked through.

On the other side of the doorway was more darkness, but pieces of the surroundings started to appear as X stepped further and further away from the doorway.  A second door appeared, and X headed towards that door as well.  An eerie silence hung in the air as X cautiously walked through still more doorways.  Finally he reached a room with a large computer terminal in front of him. 

"This is what I'm looking for."  X said as he approached.  A loud boom echoed and both the dreamer X and the one he was looking at felt intense pain.  

"Arugh."  A pair of voices grunted in unison.  He looked down at his chest, which was only a smoldering cavity now.  He grabbed the opening, desperately trying to keep what remained inside, but he could already feel his systems shutting down.  The hunter fell to his knees, but still tried to lift his head up.  Darkness devoured the X on the stage, and, at the same time, the dreamer X fell out of his chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  X bolted upright on the bed, holding his own chest tightly as the image of the other X's empty chest cavity remained prominently in his mind.  A pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Calm down."  Zero said as he held X in his arms.  "What's wrong?"

"I… I just…"  X shook violently as he thought of his dream again.  "I saw it.  Your X… getting killed.  It was horrible!"  He gulped, trying to calm down enough to speak.  "He was alone, walking…"

The dream replayed in X's head again in a series of still images in first person view. Turning away from Zero.  Entering the building.  The endless doorways.  The computer room.  Looking down at his empty chest cavity after being shot, and the last thing his mind registered before he fell into darkness.

The reflection in the computer terminal: His own face twisted in horrific pain as the life spilled out from him.  His eyes looking tragically at himself as he realized this was really the end.  His lips as he tried to call out to the one he loved.  Soundlessly his lips moved as if to say "Zero" as he fell to his knees.

A feeling much more painful than any other hit him before the darkness took over.  Zero's reflection came into view as his own reflection dropped away from the terminal.  Zero with a smoking X buster, pointing directly in his direction.  

"Copy!"  Zero's voice called him back to the present.  "Copy, say something!" 

His new found knowledge froze X in place.  He looked up at the concerned gaze of Zero, who still had his arms wrapped around him.  

_Zero killed X.  The blue hunter turned his eyes away.  __Zero killed X, and now he has his arms around me.  _

"X."  Zero gently turned X's face towards his own.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."  X tried to cover his nerves.  "It's… just a nightmare."  Suddenly X wanted to get out of Zero's arms.  "Could you…get me a glass of water?"

Zero paused for a moment, then let go of X.  "Of course."  The bed bounced as Zero got out of bed and headed for the kitchenette.  When X was sure Zero left the room, he started to shake.  

_Zero killed X?  X repeated in his head as he looked around for a way out.  __I don't think Zero would lock his own door.  He jumped out of bed and started to head for the door, but stopped when Zero stepped back from the kitchenette.  _

"Here."  Zero offered the glass of water to X, who hesitantly took it and started to drink.  After the initial sip, X realized how dry his throat was and immediately chugged the entire glass.  When he finished X stared at the empty glass, not wanting to get back in bed with what could be considered his own killer.  

"X?"  Zero asked.

"What?"  X said, not taking his eyes off the empty glass in his hands, but he could tell his fearful voice betrayed him.

"You know, don't you?"  His voice suddenly got more menacing than before.  By the time X looked up, Zero was already rushing towards him.  Unable to move out of the way, X was slammed back against the wall, with Zero's hand pressed hard against his neck.  "You know."  X dropped the glass and tried to claw Zero's hand off his neck.  "You think I can't tell from the way you looked at me?"  Zero's fingers dug painfully into X's neck as he gripped tighter.  With an angry cry, Zero slammed X's head into the wall again.  X's face twisted in one last grimace before the green light went out in his eyes.  Zero caught X as he fell from the wall, and wrapped his arms tightly around the limp figure.  "Now that you know," Zero said dangerously, and then kissed X on the forehead.  "I can never let you go."

-------------------------

Aya: More cliffhangers!  Oh MAN!  Everyone who now wants to kick Zero's butt for killing X raise your hand!

*tumble weed rolls by*

Aya: Oh! So you STILL love him, even if he's a murderer!

Everyone: *Nods*

Aya: … ME TOO! ^__^ Bwa ha ha ha ha ha HA ha ha HAAAA…. 


	6. Conan?

Aya: Well, vacation is finally here!  During my very scary drive through the worst storm my car and myself have EVER seen (Me: Waaa!  I can only see five feet ahead of me in this thick rain!  We're all going to die!) I came up with some great ideas for this chapter ^_^  There's going to be some boring scene with Gate where we have to do the necessary plot advancement stuff…

Gate: HEY!  Don't use me like that!  *pout*

Aya:  But loyal fans of the X/X pairing who read through the boring plot advancement part will be in for some woo-hoo-till-the-cows-come-home fun at the end!  I get shivers just thinking about it! ^_^  So yeah, now would be a good time to bump this into an R rated fic.  I mean, nothing happens here that really goes above PG-13 in a movie… 

Mob Members:  Awww… 

Aya: but I think this chapter definitely is one of the more racy ones that I've done.  **Big Glittering Warning: If you don't like shounen-ai, yaoi, also know as two guys going at it, press the back button now!  I mean it this time!**

X: Uh… okay…

Aya: This is a long one ^_^ Have fun!

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 6: Conan?**

Gate strolled quickly towards Commander Zero's room, hoping nothing bad has happened to their new visitor, X.  Earlier he had gone to check on X again, unable to sleep or keep his focus on working.  He was in for a shock when he arrived, for X was nowhere in sight.  The computer told him that X had given Zero's own pass code to open the door.  

Gate rang the door chime once and waited.  Not wanting to rush his commanding officer, if he was in his quarters, Gate only range the chime once, and nervously waited for a response.  After a minute, Zero opened the door.

"What is it, Gate?"  Zero asked.  To Gate's relief, Zero did not seem angered at the late night intrusion.  Instead, he seemed to have a cat-who-swallowed-the-canary smile on his face.  

"Commander, X is missing."  Gate held his breath, waiting for Zero to have a bout of fury, but Zero surprised him again and just shook his head.

"How did he get out?"  Zero crossed his arms.  

"The computer said he used your codes to open the door from the inside."  Gate was becoming more unnerved by Zero's laid back attitude.   Zero hated it when things did not go his way, and made damned sure that everyone around him were aware of that fact.  _Did he want X to escape?  "Somehow he got the codes…"_

"Why don't we worry about this in the morning, Gate.  You go get some rest."  Gate watched in amazement as Zero practically twirled around and the doors closed.

"That made absolutely no sense."  Gate muttered as he left for his quarters.

Back inside his quarters, Zero strolled back to the bedroom.  Sitting on the floor in one corner was X, with his wrists and ankles bound by prison-styled chain and shackles and his neck adored with a thick collar chained to one of the bed posts.  A mixture of resentment and fear glowed from his green eyes.  The Blue Reploid tried to shrink further away from Zero as he approached.

"Gate is lucky you're a good boy."  Zero kneeled down in front of his new toy.  "Like I told you, if he knew you were here, I would have to kill him, too."

"Too?"  X shook his head then buried it in his arms to avoid looking at the monster in front of him.  Memories of happier times with _his Zero flashed through his mind.  The thought of his Zero's hands gently caressing him only threw him further into despair.  __I might never see him again.  This… this monster will kill me before I can get back.  Why can't I remember anything about how I got here?  His body shook involuntarily, and hot tears rolled from his eyes.  _

"Copy, stop crying."  It was an attempt at kindness, but X felt no better.  He could hear the ugly difference between this Zero and the Zero he knew.  This wasn't really a consolation to X, but more like an order.  "I'm not going to kill you."  X shuddered when he felt a hand stroking his back.  "No no, I just can't let you tell anyone what you know.  Even though he's in a stasis coma, X still has a hold on this place… if people were to find out that I was the one who shot him… well, I would be dragged out and executed."  

"I don't care about you, X or your politics."  X said between hiccups.  "I just need to get home."  Zero's hand lifted from X's back.  The Blue Hunter cautiously looked up and found Zero shaking his head in amusement.

"No, no, X."  Zero grinned.  "You can't go home either.  I need you here, to fix X.  You're the key to bringing him back."

"Why did you shoot him in the first place if you want him around?!"  X exploded.  "You're not making any sense!"  The back of Zero's hand connected with X's cheek with a loud snap, sending the Blue Hunter to the ground.  The next several seconds were a blur to X as he lay on the ground, dazed.  A burning pain returned along with his vision, as X sat back up to look defiantly at his captor's eyes.  

"You have no idea what you're talking about…"  Zero growled.  "I love him.  Always have, always will.  It's just that sometimes… sometimes…"  His blue eyes narrowed.  "He suffocates me."  

"Suffocates?"  

"He likes being in control… and as much as I love him, it eventually gets to me…"  Zero stood up and turned his back to X.  "It's not any one thing.  That day, at the base.  That was the last straw."

"…but he just told you to wait outside."  X looked at Zero's back in disbelief.  "You shot him in the back for telling you to wait outside?"

"Like I said.  You don't understand at all."  Zero stormed out of the room.  

"Wait!"  X got up to chase after Zero, but the collar around his neck tugged defiantly at his attempt.  He sat back down on the floor, sighing.  "I don't understand these people at all."  He observed his surroundings, and finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't break out without someone's help.  _The only other person who doesn't absolutely hate me here is Gate… but how do I get a message to him?  He thought of the other person he could have contact with.  __Maybe if I told the other X that it was Zero who shot him, then he would help me escape.  _

X concentrated to reach the other X.  _If my other self can contact me and switch bodies at will, maybe I can too!  After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching the other X.  In the next few seconds, he could feel a strange tingling sensation in his body.  A gush of cold air rolled by his face and a wave of pain invaded his body.  His reflex to cry out in pain was stopped when he realized his vocal systems were not online.  He opened his eyes and found himself inside the capsule again.  __Oh no!  Not this!   The rising panic almost became unbearable before a plan suddenly hit him.  __I can get Gate's attention!  Even while in great pain, X could tell this body was stronger than the last time.  Against his muscles' protest, X raised his arm and tapped on the glass shield.  For a full minute, he tapped on the glass, but no one came into view before he wore himself out.  Moving was difficult in this body, and he could not keep this up forever, nor could he stay here until Gate shows up.  He could feel something tugging at him at the back of his head, trying to take him back to his own body.  _

He had to leave a message.  With great effort, X raised his finger to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood.  Slowly, he wrote the letter T on the glass, then the letter R backwards.  He finished writing "TRAP" backwards before he lost feeing in his writing arm.  _Too tired… hope… he… understands..."  His eyelids closed, and he drifted away.  _

-------------------------------------------

For four hours, Zero paced back and forth in his office.  He ordered that no calls interrupt him for the rest of the afternoon.  He would need time and distance from Copy to figure out his feelings.  

At the end of the afternoon, Zero got nowhere in his thoughts on his new "companion."  _He isn't X, but I still have a strange affinity towards him.  Also… I feel… protective of him.  Zero sat back down and rested his head against the table.  Protectiveness towards his love was a new feeling for the Red Hunter.  With his X, he was always the one being protected.  X would always take care of him.  _

A surge of regret tugged at him as he remembered hitting Copy and saying cruel things to toy with him.  It was new and exciting, seeing the mirror image of X afraid of his actions, his emerald green eyes flashing around, looking for someone to hold.  But…

"Damn it, I shouldn't have hit him."  Zero marched out of the doorway, thinking of the ways he could apologize as he made his way back to his room.

"Copy?"  Zero called as he entered the bedroom.  He looked at the corner where he last left X, but no one answered his call.  He made his way around the bed and found X lying on the floor, apparently sleeping.  "Copy, wake up, I have to talk to you."  No movement.  "Copy?"  Zero knelt down and nudged the blue Reploid.  "Wake up.  Hey.  Oh no… not you too… COPY?!"  He scooped up the smaller Reploid in his arms and tried to wake up, calling his name and shaking him urgently.  Finally his efforts were rewarded with the Blue Hunter's eyes fluttering open, staring wearily at Zero.

"Hi…"  X whispered.  

"What's wrong?  I tried to wake you for the last minute!"  Zero's concerned eyes locked onto X's.  "Are you sick?"

"No… no… I'm just tired."  X did not want to tell Zero, but he was probably exhausted from the stress of exchanging bodies with his twin in the capsule.  He closed his eyes.  "Just let me rest for a bit."

"What if you don't wake up?  Like X?"  Zero's voice was full of desperation.  "Wake up, please!"

"I'll wake up again.  I promise."  X nuzzled closer to Zero.  While he really didn't want to be in the arms of this Zero, his similarity to the one from his universe was enough for X at this point.  With his eyes closed, he could fool himself that he was safely back home.

Zero's cheeks flushed as X fell asleep in his arms.  Gently he rested his chin atop X's head and stroked X's face lightly.  _Something feels so right about this.  He held X in his arms until an internal alarm told him he was needed at the operations room.  Zero set X on the bed, and, after glancing at X for a moment, left for the operations room._

-----------------------------------------------------

What Gate found when he returned to his lab almost made him drop the files in his hands.  Written in red on the capsule was the word "trap" in capital letters.  Gate thought of possible suspects as he traced the word with his fingers.  "Wait a minute!"  Harder this time, he rubbed at the letters.  "This is written on the inside!  But you can only open the capsule if you're inside or had my code words…"  This was the second time in as many days of an unexplained usage of secret passwords.  "Unless… X woke up.  But why would he write that?  He could have easily opened the pod."  

An electronic beep interrupted his train of thoughts.  "Someone is here to see you, Gate."  A voice spoke from the intercom on his desk.  "One of Dr. Hilbert's assistants from Hilbert Labs."  

"Hilbert Labs?"  Gate raised his brow.  "I don't know anyone from there."

"He says it's urgent, and it's about Commander X."

"Send him to my office.  I will meet him there in five minutes."

------------------------------------

"Thank you for meeting me, Dr. Gate."  The young man said as he sat down across from Gate.  "I was told you were the person to talk to about X."  The young man looked about 25, wearing a standard lab coat with an ID car clipped to his pocket.  He ran his fingers through his brown hair as he explored the office with his eyes.

"My time is limited, so if you can get directly to the point."  Gate remained standing, ready to send the man back out to the hall if he had nothing of interest to offer.  The young man--Conan, from his ID badge--took a moment longer to take in the sights of the room before turning back to Gate.

"What I am about to tell you is of utmost secrecy.  As one scientist to another, would you honor the request that you tell as few people as possible, and only out of necessity, about what I am above to say?"  Conan looked intently at Gate, waiting for a reply.

"Sure."  Gate nodded.  "I will honor that request.  Now…"

"I am from a different dimension."  Conan did not flinch at all from the statement.  "There was an incident at Hilbert Labs, in my dimension, and both X and I were sent here from a machine Hilbert Labs was developing."

"What?"  Gate sat down.  "You're telling me that there is another X from a different dimension here?"  

"I should take it as a good sign you haven't already thrown me out of the room."  Conan sighed.  "Have you seen another X?"

"Well…"  Gate studied the young man.  Even through the large, almost humorous spectacles, his stare possessed a seriousness that Gate could not dismiss.  "Yes, in fact, we have."

"Dear God!"  Conan gripped the table's edge tightly.  "You mustn't allow him to come in contact with the X in this dimension!   There's not telling what could happen!"

"We're a little too late for that."  Gate shook his head.  "Those two have already come in contact, and strange things have been happening."  The look on Conan's face urged Gate to continue.  "Commander X has been in a coma for the last two years.  Since this new X has shown up… he's shown signs he's waking up."

"Oh..."  Conan rubbed his chin, thinking intently.  "This could be one of the side effects.  When people of two universes come into contact, they shift in and out of sync…acting as one, possibly becoming each other…  I'm not too sure exactly what will happen, but the possible side effects proved reason enough for us to take precautions."

"What kind of precautions?"  

"I was selected to be the one who crossed over to the next universe with the machine Hilbert Labs created.  As a precaution, we've taken measures to alter the target universe's reality slightly by locking out my other self who lives in the target universe.  In this universe now, I am the only me."

"So you wouldn't suffer from the syncing…"  Gate finished, and got a nod of approval from Conan.

"However, due to the incident, X accidentally came along.  We did not plan this and did not make the proper adjustments to lock out his other self.  I need to get him back as soon as possible!  It may already too late as we spend this time speaking."

"It's not as easy as it seems."  Gate sighed, and started to explain about Zero, the disappearing X, and the mystery inside the capsule.

----------------------------

X yawned, feeing much more energized from the nap.  _I'm not trying that again anytime soon.  He told himself as he massaged his neck, the chains binding him clinking as he moved.  __I still have to find a way out of here.  He heard the doors swish open and closed, but the one walking through the bedroom doors was not who he expected._

"X?!"  

"Yes Copy-baby."  The other X, clad in his armor and helmet leaned against the doorframe, a satisfied grin on his face.  "It's me, in the flesh this time."

"You woke up?!"  X gulped nervously.  It made sense.  If this X was a vision, why would he have to walk through the front door?  He could appear just like last time.  Now there was really no reason for Zero to keep him alive.  X's chest tightened at the thought.

"Just now… did you leave that hideous message on the capsule?"  The other X raised his index finger.  "And a souvenir on my hand?"  X's silence answered the larger reploid's question.  "Of course.  Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you."  He approached the bed with slow steady steps, like a tiger closing in on its prey.  "Since you do look so cute in those chains… cuter than when Zero wears them, even."  

The mental image of Zero wearing these humiliating chains and collar only distracted X for a moment from the realization of how utterly helpless he was.  He couldn't run away, being chained to the bedpost like a misbehaved pet.  He couldn't fight, since his arms and legs were still chained in shackles.  The only option left was to sit there as the other X descended on him, arms to either side of X's body, boxing him against the headboard.  

"I think we'll keep you."  The other X picked up the chain leash connected to X's collar and wrapped it around his finger.  Slowly he tugged it towards himself, pulling X forwards.  A quick, lewd smile was all the warning X got before the other's lips were on his own.  Again, X's senses went haywire as the kiss sent shivers through all his limbs.  He closed his eyes and couldn't help but return the kiss.  When the exquisite moment was over, X leaned back against the headboard, slightly short of breath from the experience.  

He felt blood rush to his cheeks when his eyes met the other X's delighted stare.  "Are you _blushing?  My heavens that is so cute!"  The other X wrapped one arm behind X's back and the other tugged at X's waist, shifting X's body so that he is lying flat on the bed.  "Did you like the kiss?"  The other X did not really need an answer, since it was written all over X's face.  "You look confused…instead of mad.  I guess that means you really did like the kiss."  The larger Reploid leaned in and nuzzled his head in the bend of X's neck.  "There's a lot more where that came from…"  He whispered.  _

The other grasped X's hands and lightly kissed the back of each hand.  In a swift motion, the cuffs were released, and the other tossed them aside.  Slowly he spread X's arms aside and cupped X's face before kissing his cheek.  The other X's eyes commanded X to stay still.  It was frightening and intoxicating at the same time.  But when the other X's hand found its way beneath the top X was wearing, he tried to writhe away.  The response he got was another breath-taking caress from the other's lips to his.  

X laid limply on the bed, feverish from the passionate kiss, while the other X's hands massaged his shoulders.  "Now…"  The other X smiled.  "Who's a good puppy?"

---------------------------------

Aya:  WOW! I amaze even myself!  I can't believe I just wrote that.  It must be the lemon tea I'm drinking!  (No pun intended XD  I'm really drinking lemon tea!)

Mob Member 1: Nah, it's just your way of staying warm while you're staying at your parents' cold cold house (which doesn't have a functioning heater!).  *fans herself*  A quite effective way, might I add.

Gate: I'm missing out on all the fun… 

Aya:  Or maybe it's the dark and stormy night that I'm writing this…  Praise be to the storm front!  Please tell me what you think of this!  I'm kind of new at writing… ahem… intimate scenes beyond kissing.  Everyone's clothes will stay on, of course ^_~

Mob Members: Awww…

Aya: But there are so many other fun things to do with everything on.  So let me know what you think of it so far… if it's bad, then it's back to plain cuddling for X and X.


	7. Becoming

Aya:  Now every chapter I write I'll compare with chapter 6… sigh.  Well, Gate finally gets some action!  Hee heee.  

Gate: Woo hoo!  What are we waiting for?!

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 7: Becoming**

While X was busy catching his breath, the other X rested his head against the smaller Reploid's stomach, feeling the rise and fall with each breath he took.  His counterpart's gaze was cool and collected, if somewhat amused, while X fidgeted uncomfortably; nervous not at being trapped or his proximity to the other X, but at the fact that the other's touch felt hot and inviting.  

"I wonder if Zero would join us."  The other X said playfully as he walked two fingers up the smaller Reploid's arm.  Zero's name reminded X of something important, and he tried to sit back up.   His counterpart's hand was faster, though, and pressed him firmly back down against the bed.  "Going somewhere?"  

"I have to tell you."  X looked seriously at the other, trying to keep his mind off the other's hand playing with his collar.  "Zero…he was the one who shot you."  The other X tilted his head, slightly curious, then smiled and shook his head.  This reaction was not the one X expected at all. 

"I know he shot me."  The other X pressed his forehead against X's chest, while his arms wrapped around the smaller Reploid's body.  "He has his reasons."

"What?  But… does he realize you know about this?"  

"It doesn't matter.  Now that I'm alive again, Zero and I can be together."  

"X?!  Copy?!"  Zero's voice sent a shudder through X's body.  The Red Hunter stood at the doorway to the room, gaping at the two blue Hunters entangled on his own bed.  X opened his mouth to say something, but failed to find words to explain what's going on.  "X… you're…  Copy?..."

"Hi Z!"  The other X said cheerfully.  "Hop in!"  Zero stood in place for another second before collapsing to the ground.  "Oh!"  The other X got off the bed and rushed to Zero's side, allowing X to sit up to get a better look.  "I think he got a little too excited."  The other X flashed a smile.  "Scoot over."  X did as he was told as his counterpart carried Zero to the bed.  "He should be fine in a little bit.  Why don't you keep an eye on him while I go take care of some business?" 

 "What?"  X received a kiss on his head before the other started to leave.  "You can't just leave him here!  Wait!"  The other X waved before leaving the room.  X slumped back against the headboard, crossing his arms in frustration.  He glanced over at Zero, who now looked quite peaceful asleep on the bed.  "I can't live like this…"  X told himself before trying to undo the shackles attached to his ankles.  "If he can take off the ones on the wrists that easily…then these shouldn't be a problem either…there's got to be some kind of switch"  Occupied with unlocking the shackles, X did not notice Zero's arms reaching for him until they pulled him against the Red Hunter's chest.  Looking over to Zero's face, he found out that Zero was still asleep.

"X…"  Zero said softly while his hands wrapped around X's arm and chest.  X spent an uncomfortable moment in Zero's arms, wondering if he should try to move.  "I missed…you…X…"  X sighed and closed his eyes.  He was going to be here for awhile.

--------------------------------------

"Commander!"  Gate rushed towards the doorway as the other X arrived back at Gate's lab.  He took a second to confirm the commander's height before saying anything else.  "You're up!  Please, let me do a check on you."  The leader of the Maverick Hunters looked over to the pod he climbed out of an hour ago, and saw who he recognized, from his dreams, to be Conan.  He nodded to Gate and hoisted himself atop a nearby work table.  As Gate began scanning him using the machine, the other X called out to the young man.

"Conan, right?"   The leader waved his hand in the air, beckoning the young assistant to come over.  "You are from the same universe as my…counterpart."  

"You're right."  Conan nodded, walking closer to the leader of the Maverick Hunters.  "I need to take him back to my universe; you two are probably having an effect on each other."

"I should thank him and you for bringing me out of my coma."  X extended his hand.  "Now I can fight Sigma again with the other Hunters."  Conan took X's hand and shook it.

"Glad to hear that, Commander.  Gate told me that the X from my universe has gone missing… maybe you can tell me where he might be."

"Oh?"  X raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you think I have any idea where he is?  After all, I just woke up."

"You seem to have already experienced shared memory with the X from my Universe."  Conan leaned against a counter across from where X sat.  "Since you know my name, where I came from, and the nature of X and my arrival.  Maybe you've seen his recent memories.  Where he is, say, yesterday… maybe an hour ago."

"I have seen memories of your X."  He closed his eyes, thinking back to something.  Meanwhile, Gate set down his instruments and studied his commanding officer.  "Nothing I think that is recent, though."  He opened his green eyes and shrugged.  "I'm sorry I can't help."

"That's alright."  Conan sighed and crossed his arms in front of him.  "Can I ask for your help in finding him, though?  Even though so far his being here has helped you, the longer he stays here, the more things might go wrong…"

"Of course, you have mine and the Hunter's full cooperation.  I'll do what I can."  X glanced over at Gate, who was lost in thought.  When he realized his commander was looking at him, he snapped to attention.  "Gate, why don't you help Conan, since you two already know each other.  Inform me if you need anything from me."  

"Yes, commander."  Gate nodded.  "I have completed the scans, and you are in excellent shape.  All systems are functioning at satisfactory parameters."

"Excellent."  X smiled and hopped off the table.  "If you'll excuse me, I have to call a meeting with the other leaders.  Good luck in your search, gentlemen."  The two waited until X was out of the room before speaking to each other.

"Do you suppose what he said is true?"  Conan looked over to Gate.  "He seems awfully calm for someone with a doppelganger running around."

"I think he's lying, too."  Gate set some equipment away as he spoke.  "He must have cleaned off the note I told you about, on the capsule.  But we can't go around accusing him of anything, even if we do have something concrete to go on.  After all, he is the leader of the Maverick Hunters, and has friends in a lot of places."

"So we're on our own."  Conan asked.  His answer was a slow nod from Gate. "I would think you should be able to give your commanding officer the benefit of the doubt, if circumstances were normal… so what did he do to you?"

--------------------------------------------------

X sighed again, recognizing the stage, the curtains, and the seat he sat on.  Another production was beginning on stage, this time inside someone's quarters.  Gate walked out from the bedroom doorway and headed to opening his front door.  X recognized his counterpart standing at the doorway, looking very depressed.  His frame was slumped forwards, and he looked down at the ground.

"Commander X, are you alright?"  Gate bent slightly to meet X's downward gaze.  "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"  X looked sadly at Gate, who hesitated for a moment, but ultimately showed X to the sofa.  "Thanks."  The blue Hunter sat on the couch curled up tightly.  

"Can I get you anything, Commander?"

"No, thank you."  X did not look up.  "We're off duty, so please, call me X."

"Of course, X."  Gate was unaccustomed to calling him by this name, but decided to do as he was told anyway.  He sat down next to X.  "Are you alright?"

"I think so…"  X trailed off, eyes still trained on the floor.  "Can you get me a warm towel?"  Gate nodded and headed towards the bedroom.  As the scientist disappeared through the doorway, X got up from the couch, paused, then followed Gate into the bedroom.

"Commander!"  Gate blurted out when he saw X standing in the doorway.  The blue Hunter closed the distance between the two of them.  "Here's… um… the towel you asked for."  X reached for the towel in Gate's hand and dabbed his eyes with them.

"Thank you."  X said softly.  "And please…"  Slowly his left arm wrapped around Gate's body and drew him closer.  "Call me X…"  Gate froze, which gave X the opportunity to walk the two of them to the bed.  When Gate finally got a hold of his wits, he was sitting on the bed, with X's arms wrapped securely around his body.

"Comm… what…"  Gate muttered.  Instead of answering, X brushed Gate's lips with his fingers, silencing Gate's questions.  X smiled and removed Gate's lab coat, tossing it aside.  

"I've seen the way you look at me."  X shifted his weight towards Gate, sending both of them onto the bed.  "I know you want this as much as I do."  He looked expectedly at Gate, who returned a nervous stare.  The scientist looked away, but nodded.  Satisfied with the answer, X kissed Gate hungrily while his hands searched for the latches to Gate's armor.  Gate took a deep breath when X's lips left his.  The air moving across his lips only heightened the euphoria from X's luscious caress.  He gazed longingly at X's lips, silently pleading for more.  Whimpers escaped his lips when X teasingly kissed Gate's cheek, then his neck.  Thoroughly satisfied by Gate's pleas, X returned his lips to Gate's, this time kissing slow and deliberately.  His body tensed as X's hands roamed over his bodysuit.  Partially over his surprise, Gate started to remove X's armor as well.  

X stopped Gate when the two were down to their bodysuits, his hand pressing lightly on Gate's lips as he sat up.  His hand moved from Gate's lips over to his neck.  X rubbed Gate's neck lightly with his thumb, fascinated by the prone position Gate was in, and at the soft, warm skin on Gate's neck.  

"Will you be mine, Gate?"  X asked, shifting his gaze from Gate's neck to his eyes.  Gate's half open eyes, lost in X's gaze, conveyed the answer, but he nodded anyway.  He pawed affectionately at X's chest, hoping for X to continue.  "Good."  X returned his gaze to Gate's neck, still running his thumb gently along the bend.  Gate gasped when X's fingers left his neck, disappointment clouded his eyes.  X did not keep him waiting for long, though.  He scooped Gate up and rested Gate's head on his shoulders.  As he rubbed the back of Gate's neck, his other hand unzipped Gate's bodysuit.

"Ah!"  X's eyes snapped open when he felt his suit being unzipped from the back.  Quickly rolling around, he saw Zero cold eyes locked directly on him.  X shrunk back, trying to get away from Zero, but the Red Hunter clamped a hand over the leash leading to X's neck and jerked, hard.  He was pulled violently back towards Zero.  His eyes flashed around the room, confirming that he and Zero were still alone.  "Zero… what are you doing?"

"Why were you with X?"  Zero's fury was undeniable.  "He finally wakes up and I find you with him, in bed?!"

"Zero, please…"  X pushed Zero away, but the Red Hunter responded by jerking the leash harder than before, choking the Blue Hunter and sending him into a coughing fit.  He wrapped his hands around the collar, trying to breathe better.  Zero got up and grabbed the collar of X's shirt with both hands.

"How dare you try to steal X from me!"  Zero shouted as he shoved X repeatedly against the headboard.  "He's mine!"  

"Zero…"  X's face scrunched up as his head hit the headboard again.  His hands grasped Zero's, hoping to pry them off.   "Please… stop…"  He could hear and feel the metal headboard being dented from the blows.  _My head is probably not doing any better…  "Ah!"  He felt something wet trickle down his back, and the room swayed left, then right, in a casual manner.  His hands slid off from Zero's as the Red Reploid continued to attack X.  Darkness nibbled at his vision, and the pain of hitting the headboard faded as well.  Zero finally noticed X body had gone limp, and stopped his attack.  He dropped X back on the bed and looked wide-eyed at the blood soaking through the sheets.  _

"Oh god…"  Zero clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling a horrified cry escaping his mouth.  "Copy?... COPY?!"

"Did you break him already?"  The taller X shook his head as he entered the room. "Zero…."  When the other X was beside the bed, Zero immediately wrapped his arms around him, sobbing furiously into the other X's chest.  "Don't worry, I'll fix him.  Just try not to do that again, okay?"

"I…"  Zero braved a glace at X, but his stomach knotted up when he realized what he had done.  "I.. thought he took you away from me."

"No, Zero, no."  The other X lifted Zero's chin up.  "No one will ever take me away from you.  I'm sorry I made you feel that way.  But you know…"  He smirked, looking over at the unconscious body of X.  "Since technically he is also me, I don't see why we can't all be friends."  Zero nodded, then buried his head in the other X's chest again.   

---------------------------------------------

X stirred awake.  Momentarily, the room around him spun.  He closed his eyes and grasped the bed sheets around him, trying to anchor himself.  Finally the spinning stopped, and X opened his eyes.  Again, he was in bed, but alone this time.  The other X sat in a chair next to the bed, reading through some files.  

"X?"  He called out to the other X, catching his attention.  The other X set down the file and extended a hand to brush X's cheek.  "What happened?"

"I'm afraid Zero got out of hand, just a little."  The other X shook his head.  "He's usually not like this, but I'm sure it's just from the stress of everything that's happened this week."  

"Oh…"  X closed his eyes and let another wave of nausea pass.  This was not the first time he got a head injury, but he doesn't remember feeling this nauseous before.  "I feel sick…"  He grasped the other X's hand.  "Help me…"

"There, there, now."  The other X leaned in and kissed X on the forehead.  "It's just a program that will help speed up the process of healing.  Just hang on for a couple more minutes."  He squeezed X's hand supportively, along with sending a bright smile.  Over the next several minutes, X felt progressively worse, and tossed around in bed, writhing in agony.  The other X tried to hold X still, whispering promises that it will get better while patting him gently on the back.  Then X was still, the nausea and pain finally passed, as promised.  He panted, more worn out than he could remember ever being from the thrashing.  

The other X pulled the cover back over X.  "Just lie still for the next hour.  You made it through the worst of it.  I've already talked to Zero, and he feels just awful about what happened.  I'll stop by with him later, okay?"

"X?"  He asked the other X.  "Do you know anything about how I can get back?"

"No."  The other X answered without hesitation.  "I don't know about that."  X pulled the covers tighter against himself, suddenly feeling very alone.  The other X switched off the lights and headed for the bedroom door.

"Hey…" X called out again.  "What's going on between you and Gate?"   The other X did not answer, and turned to stare inquisitively at X.

"Nothing."  

"But I saw you and him… in my dream…"

"Maybe you like Gate?"   With that, he left X alone in the darkness.

----------------------------

Mob Member 1: What the heck?!  You stopped the Gate scene right when they started to take it off?!  *bleep bleep bleep* 

Mob Member 2:  Gate and X?!  What was wrong with X that he was so depressed?...and should I ever be depressed, can I get me a piece of "Gate Therapy"?  *drool*

Gate: Well, at least I'm not just for plot advance anymore.

Conan: But _I am! *grrrr*_

Aya:  All in good time, folks, everyone will get a happy scene… um… except you, Conan.  Original characters get no love cuz no one cares. Sorrie.


	8. Feelings

Aya: Apologizing in advance for short short chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

"So you're saying that one of them will eventually become the other?"  Gate asked, fidgeting near nervously in his chair.  

"Not exactly like that."  Conan replied.  "One of my hypothesis is that the dominant personality will take control of the other.  Instead of becoming the other person, he would feel sympathetic towards anything that the dominant personality does, because the stronger personality's feelings will overwhelm any kind of personal judgment they might have."

"That can't be good."  Gate drummed his fingers on the table.  "We should tell them.  Just sitting here talking about is not doing anything…  Then again I don't know what commander X will do with this information… he might very well use it to his own advantage."

"You still haven't told me why you don't trust him.  If you did, then we could formulate a better plan."  Conan studied Gate carefully, trying to decipher his expression.  Gate was still hiding something from him.  "But I guess for now I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you."  Gate said.  A sudden rattle from the ventilation shaft above him caught both their attentions.  "Did you hear that?"  

"Yes… I did…"  Conan stood up from his chair and peered upwards to the vents.  "Something is up there."

"You might as well come out."  Gate announced.  "If you don't come down, then we're going up after you."  Gate and Conan heard shuffling sounds from the vent shaft.  With a soft creak, the vent gauze swung open and a blonde woman hopped out.  "Who…"  Something was familiar about this woman.  She looked grumpily at Gate.  "Eh…"

"X?!"  Conan shouted.  Gate started at Conan with shock, then turned to get a better look at the girl.  

"X…  X?!"  Gate stepped closer, examining the tight, black, and clearly feminine outfit X was wearing.  "Why are you dressed like a woman?!  And what were you doing inside the air vent?"

"Your commander X would only let me out and about if I agreed to wear a disguise, since people would mistake the two of us."  X pulled the zipped up leather jacket, straightening it.  "He picked the outfit…"  He looked at Gate, and suddenly remembered that vivid dream he had with Gate and X, and his cheeks flushed slightly.  "Uh… as for what I was doing in the air vent.  I wanted to know what was going on…"

"So you were spying on me because you didn't trust me?"  Gate asked, slightly offended.  "I suppose there really is no reason for you to trust me completely.  After all, you've only just met me.  Oh."  Gate gestured towards Conan.  "This is Conan; he is an assistant of Dr. Hilbert.  He's from your universe.  He needs to take you back immediately."

"Wait a minute."  X eyed Conan suspiciously.  "I would like to believe you, but I would like to do a little digging of my own before going anywhere with anyone…."

"But X, it's important you go back as soon as possible."  Conan said urgently.  "Your mere presence here could be disastrous.  We didn't plan for you to come here."

"Then tell me, why am I here?"  X asked.  

"Your team was there to guard Hilbert Labs against a possible Maverick attack."  Conan began.  "Dr. Hilbert's research is hotly sought after by the Mavericks.  An important experiment was to be done that day, so both yours and Commander Zero's team were there.  You tried to get me out of the line of fire of an attack, and we both fell through the portal…"

"So if I said I wanted to go back, you could send me back right now."  X asked.  Conan nodded.  "How?"

"There was no way to count on there being a corresponding device in the destination universe, so I've memorized the blue prints, and I've built a machine that can take us back.  It's at Hilbert Labs now.  Apparently my counterpart also works there."  

"But how come your counter part isn't giving you trouble?"  X continued his line of questions.  "Wouldn't he get suspicious there's another copy of him running around?"

"Since I was the one elected to cross, we took measures against that, and he's been temporarily put in… stasis.  I've assumed his identity until I leave."

X stared silently at Conan, then turned to go.  "I have to do a little digging on my own…"

"But you heard me when I explained about the dominant personality, correct?"  Conan said evenly, stopping X in his tracks.  "All of that is true, and it could happen.  You really should come with me now and we can get you back home."

"I'll be fine for a little longer."  X continued walking towards the doorway.  "I'll be back in a couple of hours.  We can talk then."  The doors opened and X disappeared through them.  

"I just hope you don't lose yourself while you're at it…"  Gate whispered.

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Copy run off on his own?"  Zero looked across the table to Commander X, who was serving Zero a slice of chocolate cake.  "What if he disappears and never comes back?"

"Would that really be so bad, Zero?"  X said, slightly amused.  Zero just drew back, surprised by X's reaction.  

"I didn't mean it like that, X."  Zero picked up the teapot and poured each of them a cup of tea.  "I don't care about him at all."  

X set the knife down after cutting himself a piece of cake.  He smiled at Zero, then walked around the table next to Zero and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "I know, Z, I'm just teasing you.  Now let's enjoy the cake."  X returned to his side of the table and sat down.

Zero took a bite of the cake, looked across at X, who was eating contently.  _I wonder if Copy likes cake…He imagined Copy smiling happy back at him.  __It's sad how he looked miserable the entire time he was with me.  A frown grew on his face with that thought.  _

"What is it, Zero?"  X asked.  "Does it taste bad?"

"No."  Zero took another bite of the cake.  "It's not it.  The cake tastes fine."

"Then why are you frowning?"

"I…you know…I've changed since the last time we've been together like this."  Zero looked at his reflection in the black tea.  "I wonder if you'll still like me as I am, right now."

"Of course I still like you, Z."  X leaned towards Zero from across the table.  "I couldn't change my mind about you that easily."

"I don't understand how you can say that so easily."  Zero looked back up, a hint of sadness in his eyes.  "You haven't seen me for all this time.  What if we aren't right for each other anymore?"

"Don't say that, Zero…"  X slid a hand over Zero's, squeezing it.  "I've been waiting so long to see you again…have _you_ changed your mind about _me_?"

"I don't know."  Zero shook his head.  "I'm glad to see you again, and I've thought of you all this time…"

"But when the other X showed up, you wonder about my personality, right?"  X got up and crossed the room, looking at the picture of him and Zero together.  X's mind fell back to the day he was shot… by Zero.  _He still thinks I don't know.   X thought.  _I know why he shot me that day…I was hoping… maybe…he doesn't hate me anymore…  _"I know how you feel, Zero.  If you need some time, I can wait."_

"X, I…"  Zero couldn't make out X's expression, since his back was turned towards him.  "I don't…"

"I can wait, Zero."  X repeated.  With that, Zero got up and left the room.  X sighed and picked up the picture frame.  A drop of his tear hit the glass, followed by another, and another.  "Please don't leave me… Zero…"

--------------------------

Mob Member 1: AH! You suck!  What's with this short chapter!

Aya: Sorry sorry!  I've been looking for a job lately, and now I've found one, I'm busy training for it!  So naturally time is short.  

Mob Member 2: What's up with the lack of nookie?!

Gate: Humpf.  There's never enough nookie.

Aya:  Uh.. yeah. Maybe chapter 9 will have nookie?  I'll get Chapter 9 up as soon as I can!  Really!  I will!  *Tumble weed rolls by*


	9. The Origin of all Maladies

Aya: Damn, tons and tons of time later, this chapter is finally written.  What I will tell you is that I'm really REALLY glad that I waited, since I found the perfect plot twist to make your hair stand on end and chase me around in circles for an update.  If you can't handle the angst, maybe you should wait until I get the chapter after this before reading.

X: How bad of a plot twist is it, Aya?

Aya: Let's just say I was cackling in bed at 3 in the morning when I thought this baby up!  Vile-kun, time for your appearance. ^_^

Vile: With pleasure *grins at X*

X: *shivers*

------------------------------

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 9: The Origin of All Maladies.**

"Excuse me," X said politely to the man sitting at the reception counter, "Is Dr. Hilbert in at this moment?"  

"He's in a meeting right now."  The receptionist typed an inquiry on his terminal.  "You should probably come back later today and see if one of his appointment slots free up."

"Thanks."  X nodded, smiled pleasantly at the receptionist and then turned to go.  It was fortunate his voice was a slightly higher pitched than the average male Reploid.  Everyone seemed to assume he was actually a woman, given the feminine disguise commander X made him wear.  He brushed some of the blond hair from his face and looked around, noting the small robot rolling silently across the red carpet, vacuuming the lobby.  

X's attention was fixed on the robot, when it was mercilessly crushed by a large, metallic boot.  Looking up and seeing who it was, X almost fell over from shock.

"VILE?!"  X shouted, feeling his body grow tense from a violent dread.  Confused by the intense feeling, he looked away.  _I know I don't like him, X thought to himself, _but I've never felt this bad from seeing him before.  Why?__

"Hmm?"  Vile tilted his head.  "Who are you?"

"I…"  X lost his voice, being taken over by the heavy, swirling sickness again.  Part of him wanted to get out of the room immediately, but another part of him was holding his legs firmly against the ground.

The receptionist X was just talking to, having finally recognized it was the Maverick Vile who just walked through the doors, ran screaming down the hallway, leaving X and Vile alone in the reception bay. 

"You look familiar."  Vile stepped past the crushed remains of the vacuum robot, towards X, who had started to shiver.  "Have we met before…"  He paused, searching his memory banks.  "No, I would have remembered someone like you…  However, you seem to know me, since you haven't tried to kill me or run away, there must be something else…"  There was another heavy pause.  "X?"

"What?"  X snapped nervously, finally able to back up several steps.  "I… I'm not the X you know!"

"Oh?..."  Vile hovered, having closed the distance between the two Reploids already.  "Then who are you?"  

"What are you doing here, Vile?"  X yelled, challenging the maverick.  

"If you know me," Vile chuckled, "then you know what I'm here for."

"Then I'll just have to stop you!"  The conversation turning to more familiar grounds, X regained his confidence and looked dangerously at Vile.  

"Fight me?"  Vile smiled.  "Now I really know you're not X."  His shoulder cannon snapped forwards, barrel pointed inches away from X's face.  Immediately X leapt backwards, and onto the reception counter, giving him some space to analyze the situation. 

The Hunter paused, waiting for Vile to make the first move in the fight.  An odd noise emanated from Vile's shoulder cannon.  Having never heard that noise from his previous fights with Vile before, X stopped, watching the cannon closely as he wondered what the weapon was going to do.  

X hissed when he felt something slit his upper arm.  Speckles of fresh blood sprayed from the wound as another cut appeared on his arm.  He closed one eye in pain, confused by what was happening as more cuts appeared over his body.

"Why aren't you dodging?"  Vile purred.  A split second later, X somersaulted off the reception counter and hid on the other side.  X took a quick examination of the wounds and determined he could still fight at near 100 percent.  

_Not that it's not going to hurt like heck._  X thought before standing back up to face Vile.  _I should have guessed a different universe had different weapons and fighting styles… in that case…_

X leapt at Vile, easily connecting a right hook with the Maverick's jaw.  Taking full advantage of the element of surprise, he unleashed a relentless flurry of punches and kicks, sending Vile flying to the ground.  

Vile writhed in pain in the ground, while X swung his hands in the air, trying to shake off the pain.  Fighting without his armored gloves was acceptable, but, again, meant he took more damage internally.  

"What's this?"  X heard another familiar voice from behind him.  A hurricane force stuck X down before he could turn around.  X strained to push himself off the ground, but whatever hit him held on with terrifying steadiness, even with X maxing out his power to escape.  "Can't you do anything right Vile?"  

X gasped as the pressure increased, and was starting to crush him.  Now he could only whine in pain.

"Sigma, stop!"  X heard Vile say before the pressure let go.  X winced as Vile picked him up off the ground.  The maverick pulled the battered X towards himself protectively.  Worn from the events, X could only lean against Vile as he is pulled to his feet.  "This one is mine."

"I had no idea you were interested in females, Vile."  Sigma laughed, stepping closer to examine X.  "Oh…"  He leaned in closer than X would have liked.  "She reminds me of…"

"Yes.  Doesn't she?"  Vile nudged X's chin up, examining his features.  "She's not X, though."

"I assume you can tell." Sigma snorted before turning away.  "Do whatever you want.  I can manage this place myself."  

"Sig..Sigma!"  X reached towards the Maverick leader, with whatever anger he could conjure at this point seething from his clenched teeth.  Feeling the hot blood soaking through his clothing now, X shook in Vile's grasp.  Energy drained from him as his blood trickled from his wounds.  Realizing his system was going to shut down for emergency repairs, he let out one last cry of frustration before falling completely against Vile.  

 Vile brushed the blond hair off X's face, then looked curiously at the hair.  He felt behind X's ear and found a clip.  Unsnapping it, the blond wig fell from X's head to reveal locks of raven hair.  Vile gasped, then smiled delightfully, running his fingers through X's hair.  "You're not X, but you're practically his twin!"  Vile paused, lowering his lips towards X's. "Or maybe this is what happened to you after being in stasis for all this time?"  He stole a kiss from the unconscious figure.  "I'll help you remember… X."

----------------------------------------

X stepped stoically through the deserted ruins of a city.  It was a dream city.  By now he had enough of his counter part's memories as dreams to realize what this was: a walk through the other X's memories.  Only this time, he himself was in the body of the other X.  An audience inside the body of the actor.  He was experiencing everything the other X was thinking and feeling, but could not do anything to change the events.

_Why am I here?  _X asked himself as he walked through the streets.  _Why did Dr. Light… do this to me?  Intense emotions snapped through his circuits as X recalled his time in the stasis pod.  _Why… did he…leave me in that pod, by myself?_  Hot tears rolled down his cheeks.  __I spent years upon years in there…on my own, knowing everyone I had memories of was dying.  It was so dark.  _

_Now that I'm out here it's no different.  I don't know anyone here except Dr. Cain.  On top of that… it's because of _me_ that this Maverick rebellion is even happening.  Mavericks wouldn't even exist without me.  Am I just… helpless?  _

Something exploded from above X.  Looking up, he saw a Maverick army's patrol robots flying menacingly above him.  X turned to run, having no real fighting capabilities he knew how to use, only to be stopped by a ground troop of Mavericks.  One of the mavericks raised a stun gun towards X.  _Oh no! I wandered into Maverick territory!  _X raised his hands and backed away, but felt his feet lift from the ground.  A magnetic net wrapped tightly around X, ensnarling the blue Reploid.  

"Hey!"  X struggled against the net.  "Let me go!  No!  AHHH!"  X screamed as scorching electricity pulsed through the net.  The white fire disappeared from his view, along with everything else.

---------------------------------

His eyes opened to darkness.  X knew it was the other X's memories again, since he felt his body move not on accord of his will, and another set of thoughts aside from his own.  X wrapped his arms around his own body, a great sense of dread at being in the dark by himself.  

"Am.. am I alone again?"  X's voice echoed through the dark.  "No no no!"  X shook his head.  "Don't leave me alone!  Not again!"  He sobbed loudly, the darkness closing in on him.  

"Hey, give it a rest, will you?"  A voice came from across the darkness.  "Hunters don't cry!"

"What?"  X looked around.  He crawled towards the voice and finally came to a wall.  "Are you over there?"  

"Yes, I'm in the cell next to yours."  The voice replied.  "What kind of hunter are you?  Crying about nothing."

"I'm NOT a hunter!"  X said defensively.  "And I…I just don't like this."

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it, it can't be helped."  X heard something shuffle on the other side of the wall.  "Back up."  X did as he was commanded. Moments later, the wall crumbled, revealing the owner of the voice.  The other cell had a functioning light bulb, so X could now see that he was in a holding cell.  

"There."  The red Reploid on the other side of the broken wall said smugly.  "Is that better?"

"Uh…"  X was speechless.  He was so dumbfounded by the boldness of the other Reploid that he forgot all about the dark.  "Thank you."

"Come on!"  The red Reploid pulled X across the opening in the wall and to his feet.  "I was going to wait a little bit longer to collect more information, but I couldn't stand to hear you cry all day."

"What?"  X furrowed his eyebrows.  

"The name's Zero.  I'm a Maverick Hunter."  The hunter winked.  "I let myself be captured by the Mavericks to learn more about this base.  Of course, now I have to escape early just to break a cry baby out."

"I am _not a cry baby!"  X stamped his foot.  He was quite annoyed at this Zero, but something about the smug Hunter also made him feel better.  "Who do you think you are anyway?"  _

"I'm leader of the 17th unit!  Now, come on!"  Zero opened a compartment on his arm and pulled out a light saber.  "I kept this baby hidden from them."  With several slashes, the door to the cell fell away.  Zero grabbed X's wrist and started to run.  X tried to keep up as best he could, taking the moments where Zero was fighting off guard Mavericks to catch his breath.  

"Hwa."  X held his breath as they passed through a door and onto a walkway connection to a large platform filled with vehicles.  X peered down the edge of the platform as they got on it and saw the several story drop.  "Where are we?"

"Inside the hanger.  I just have to activate the control panel and we're out of here" Zero looked around.  "So far the defense has been laughable…"  He eyed the room nervously.  "Be careful."  On cue, Mavericks leapt out at them, these ones looking tougher than the others.  Zero fended off multiple mavericks easily as X looked around, trying to find the control pad quickly so they could escape.  He spotted a violet Maverick standing from across the hanger aiming a shoulder cannon at Zero.  His eyes darted around, and found a piece of scrap metal.  He launched it at the Maverick with all the force he could, but it bounced harmlessly off his armor.  What's worse, a red light gleamed dangerously from the depths of the Maverick's helmet as he turned to look at X.

Instinctively, X backed up.  Engrossed by the intensity of the Maverick's stare, he didn't notice he was about to step off the platform.  His lips moved soundlessly as his foot hit air and he tumbled off the platform.

"X!!!"  He heard Zero cry before hitting the ground below.  

------------------------------------

X groaned, rolling his head from side to side, trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain.  He squinted, trying to get a clear picture of his surroundings.  Moments later, his eyes finally focused, he realized he was staring at a ceiling.  

"Are you up? X-chan?"  It was Vile.  Immediately X sat up, locking wide eyes at Vile, who was now sporting casual clothes, and no helmet, standing casually across the room.  "Hmmmm?  You don't recognize me? X?"  Now realizing Vile has been calling him X, he reached up and found his disguise was gone.  His own clothes were gone as well, replaced by a loose fitting blue robe, and bandages over the cuts he just got.

"I'm not the X you know."  X said, annoyed at the mistaken identity again.

"You are different."  Vile smiled, walking closer to the bed.  "Maybe it was all that time in stasis that did this to you?"

"That's it, I'm out of here."  X got up to leave, but his legs folded under him and he fell into a sitting position on the ground.  Shocked at not having use of his lower limbs, X simply sat still, staring at his legs.

"They tell me your construction is quite like X's, with slight variations."  Vile stroked X's hair.  "But you insist you're not X, then I'll just have to believe it.  Your name is also X, right.  No need to answer, I found that out looking at your internal schematics also."

The feeling of intense dread returned to X, and he shivered.  Something wasn't right.  The hollow, acidic feeling he was experiencing was not normal, nor his own.  _It must be the other X… _He thought.  _The other X is connected with Vile somehow.  "Vile… how do you know X?"  _

Vile laughed, then knelt down beside X, putting a hand on his shoulder.  "If you must know…"  Vile leaned forwards and whispered in X's right ear.  "X is my _pet."  X's eyes widened.  At Vile's words, the other X's memories broke out of a mental floodgate and swept through X's mind.  Now he knew why his other self was the way he was, why Zero shot X, and of Vile's convoluted plan to take over the Hunters._

"Oh my god…"  X whispered.  So frozen with shock was he, that the only emotion he could express was through a single drop of tear trickling down his chin.  "You…"

"That's right, X."  Vile wrapped both arms around the Blue Hunter, pulling X's head to his shoulder.  "Now that you're here.  You'll be my pet as well."

----------------------------

Mob Member 1: WAAAAHHH Vile you sick sick bastard!!!

Mob Member 2: Waaaah!  What's with the ending?!  

Aya: Sorry everyone for the several month delay in updates.  Life got in the way.  But, as promised, I've revealed the plot twisty ness that sent me into a torrent of cackles in bed XD  

Vile: OOOooo I'm so EVIL!

X: O_o  Oh dear.  

Zero: I'll save you!... except I'm stuck in the original universe _


	10. Broken

**Aya**: Wow, it's been awhile.  Uh… warning for lemony yaoi goodness?  It's getting close.  I'm getting corrupted XD 

**Mob Member 1**: YES!  We waited all this time and our dream is finally to be realized. *teardrop*

**Aya**: In any case… enjoy!

-------------------------

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 10: Broken**

Zero stepped around the room, regarding the small and large smears of blood soaking through the once plush carpet of Hilbert Lab's lobby.  He received news Sigma attacked this location, but since the statements from staff were still being collected, there was no information on what he was after.  His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits at the thought of Sigma and the rest of the Mavericks.

The surveillance video told the story of what happened in this room at least.  Being known to just storm right into a building through the front door and attack, it was plausible the lobby was the Maverick attack's point of entry.  What Zero saw on the video confused him.  Copy was here.  Questions stormed his mind: Why did Vile seem… _delighted_ when he discovered Copy's was X in disguise?  And… why did Vile _kiss_ X?  

"Zero…"  Commander X called from the entryway, carefully studying Zero's expression.  "I saw the video…"

"If he thought that was you," Zero began, "then why did he…"

"Zero…"  X shook his head, sighing heavily.  "I will tell you.   Let's go back to HQ…"

--------------------------------

"Oh how I've missed spending time with X."  Vile purred as he stroked X's hair.  "Having you here is just like having X back."  

"Let go of me…" X demanded, knowing fully there was no real threat to Vile in his statement.  He tried to stay limp as Vile pet him.  The maverick was trying to get a reaction out of him, X knew, and he didn't want to give Vile the satisfaction.  

"Are you still weak?  I remember X was a lot more…_responsive."  Vile slipped his hand through the opening at the top of X's robes and felt the hunter shiver from his touch.  "That's more like it."  He grinned, then locked his lips onto X's._

"Uhn!" X cried, gasping for a breath from the surprise kiss and trying to push the maverick off.  His struggle only succeeded in egging on Vile's sense of adventure, making his advances more aggressive.  Vile started pulling off X's robe from the shoulders, staring hungrily at X's naked torso.  

Flashes of his other self's past flew before X's eyes when X realized what Vile was about to do.  Horrified once again by the disturbing images from his other self's past, X shook, sucked in a shallow breath, and then let out a blood curling scream.

"Uwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  His scream surprised even Vile, who paused.  Vile waited for X to stop screaming but there seemed no end in sight.  X, now in a frenzied fight for his life, swung wild punches uncharacteristically.  A demon of fear had taken over the blue hunter.

"X, stop."  Vile grabbed both of X's wrists and pinned him to the ground.  X continued his attempts to escape, but Vile's grip did not budge.  "X, stop."  Vile repeated over X's screams.  Vile moved to grasp X's shoulders, freeing X's hands to reach angrily at Vile's face.  Trying to regain control, Vile slammed X's body against the ground and succeeded in stopping X.  

X blinked, and the hands which were tearing angrily at Vile were now curiously stroking the maverick's cheeks.  Surprised by the sudden change, Vile released his grip on X's shoulders.  X's eyes has changed, glowing a duller, but still hauntingly beautiful green, and he stared sadly into Vile's eyes.  

"X?"  Vile hesitated, surprised by the sudden transformation.  _This _is_ X.  Vile thought.  X pulled himself upright and latched tightly to Vile.  __He looks at me like this… but this isn't _X.  So what is going on?__

X let go of Vile, and shyly slipped his arms out of the sleeves of the light blue terry robe.  He continued his sad gaze at Vile, as if he was waiting for him to do something.  For a moment, silence hung in the room.  Vile stared dumbly at X's sudden change of heart while X sat still, waiting for Vile to make the next advance.  The calm ended within seconds.  X gripped his head and cried in pain.  Once more he looked terrified at the sight of Vile, and started to shuffle backwards.  

"What hap..pened…"  X hit the wall behind him.  The cold surface of the wall making him realize that his robe was how half off.  Vile began his offensive again, and crawled playfully towards X, boxing him against the wall.

"I don't know, but you were very, very…tempting for a moment."  Vile brought his forehead to X's, and stared longingly into the green eyes.  "You still are, you know."

"Your tricks won't work on me."  X spat, glaring back defiantly at the Maverick.  

"Oh, but it worked so well on X…"  Vile leaned against X's chest, almost able to taste the need for attention he knew X did not want to admit.  "Your breathings changed… are you getting… excited?"

"Shut up."  X knew his cheeks were red at this point, and that something about being seduced by Vile intrigued him.  His curiosity--against all the wishes of his logic--was telling him to let Vile continue.

"I love that about you!"  Vile laughed.  "You're like a feisty version of X!"  The maverick moved in and claimed X's lips wildly.  Unable to think clearly under such circumstances, X found himself kissing Vile back.  

Vile paused, and watched X's expression change from flushed to annoyed.  "Hm? You don't want me to stop?"  Vile teased.  The hunter said nothing, but could not help himself from staring ambivalently at the deadly Maverick.  "X didn't want me to go away when I found him."  He settled in a comfortable spot beside X, his pale violet hair falling against X's chest as he rested his head on the hunter's shoulders.  "The klutz fell off a platform when he was trying to escape with Zero.  Heh.  He was badly injured.  Mainframe barely intact.  It was a nasty fall.  I saved him from the brink of death…"

"But why?"  X was immediately drawn into the conversation, forgetting completely about the compromising situation he was in.  He had seen snippets of his counterpart's past; enough to understand the general picture, but he didn't understand Vile's part nearly as much. 

"Zero was very interested in saving X."  Vile closed his eyes, recalling the events in his own mind.  "We fought him off for a good hour before he decided to retreat.  I was _interested_ in this mere Reploid that Zero tried so hard to save."  X remained silent, waiting for Vile to continue.  "He was in so much pain when he woke up.  Poor, poor X.  He hated the dark, too, and was willing to do anything just for me to stay with him.  He tore the chains out of the wall, trying to claw his way out of the room, even though he was severely injured."

X felt his stomach turn.  Vile had taken advantage of his counterpart's fear of the dark and loneliness.  Vile picked this moment to turn his attention back to X, raising a hand to hold the X's chin.  

"He finally relaxed when I held him in my arms.  I took him back to my quarters--quite like this situation, actually--and mended him."  The grin on Vile's face said it all.  While Vile's brand of healing might have involved putting his counterpart back together physically, psychologically Vile had picked his victim apart.  "He loved the attention.  _Anything but to be alone.  I complied, taking certain…"  Vile stared at X's trembling lips once again.  "…rewards for my efforts."_

"You…"  X hissed, batting Vile's hand away.  Any doubt he had about not really wanting Vile to stop vanished.  "You used him to get to Zero."

"Oh it worked quite well."  Vile laughed.  "After I properly trained X, I had him reunite with Zero.  The fool took him back eagerly, wrapping his life around my blue little treasure.  I trained X well, to keep Zero in check in more ways than one."

X's green eyes burned.  His relationship with Zero was one of the most precious things in the world, and hearing how Vile had ruined this one…  "Arugh!"  X grabbed Vile's neck, and slammed the maverick to the ground.  "How could you do that!  You have no right to do that!"

Vile kept his composure, somehow having seen this coming.  X suddenly regretted falling into Vile psychological trap and let go of Vile's neck.  

"I made X happy."  Vile said evenly, picking himself up off the floor.  "He was alone and so cold when I found him."

"Happy?!"  X laughed incredulously, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, recalling all of his counter part's emotions.  "He HATES you!  Because of you, he hates himself and how he has to manipulate the one thing he actually loves because you made him think he'd be all alone again without you!"  

"What you say doesn't bother me one bit."  Vile got to his feet, looking down at X.  "I'll use you, too, if I have to, to get rid of Zero."  He picked X up from his waist and set the hunter on the bed.  "I deactivated some of your motor functions, so it's useless to try to run."  __

"As for my reward for bandaging you…"  Vile stroked X's hair seductively.  "I will wait until you _beg for it..."_

--------------------------------------

Zero held X in his arms, the two of them sitting together on the couch.  Since they got back from Hilbert Labs, X had told him everything about Vile.  Telling the tale was quite difficult for X, and Zero felt badly that the only thing he can do is hold X as he cried.  

"I really do love you, Zero."  X cried.  "I didn't want to be cruel to you, but… Vile."  His voice cracked at the mention of the Maverick's name, tearing another hole in Zero's heart.  "I wanted to be with you so badly, and that was the only way I could do it."

Zero nodded.  It made sense to him now, the thing about his X that bothered him so much.  In his heart he saw something evil from X.  Now he realizes it was Vile's influence, the personality Vile constructed around X.  "I'm sorry."  Zero patted X's back.  "I should have realized what he was doing, and saved you."

"We have to go save Copy."  X rubbed the tears from his eyes.  "There's no telling what he will do to Copy…"

"Take me to him."

--------------------------

**Aya**: Sorrie for the short chapter!  I just wanted to get this out before I run out of brain juice again. O_O  

**Mob Member 1**: WHAT!  Where's my Hot Yaoi Action?

**Mob Member 2**: Yah, I recalled hearing something about you getting corrupted!  How weak!  X only partially strips?!  I got my stack of dollars here to see X's panties! *waves money*

**X**: Guys! *annoyed* *blush* It's embarrassing enough I have to strip in front of Vile, don't make it any worse.

**Vile**: I didn't think it was so bad. *eyes Blue Candy*

**Zero**: What? I'm just a snug toy in the chapter?  How come X doesn't strip for me?  Either of you.

Well, I'll be moving soon, and I'm trying to make a very important career move that one of my old bosses is trying to help me with.  I might not update in awhile!  Unless I'm really really inspired.  The next chapter will be the tearjerker ending, please look for it! ^_^ 


	11. Free

Skew Universe Chapter 11: Free  
  
X awoke with a start, the vivid images of his nightmares immediately forgotten, but the paralyzing chill remained quite real. The lights were out, heightening his already worn nerves near the breaking point. Something about the darkness stripped him, body and soul. This must be the other X's fear of the dark. X thought to himself, wiping the cold sweat off his brow. This is going to get worst before it gets better.  
  
As if on cue, X felt the soft comforter wrapping around him. Immobilized, X stared up dumbly at Vile, who now had X tightly wrapped within his arms.  
  
"You're cold, so don't kick the sheets off your bed." Vile said calmly. X stared incredulously at Vile.  
  
"Let go of me." X demanded, hearing his voice shake from his shivering. Instead of complying, Vile started to rub the comforter, as if warming a child from just in from the snow. Despite himself, X actually started to feel better.  
  
"I can read you like a book, X." Vile's voice got progressively softer, trying to coo X back to slumber. "You need me."  
  
X stared away without responding, but gave a small grunt of disapproval. He was much too tired to speak right now. The chill was gone, but the weariness was quickly catching up.  
  
"My X likes it that I can read him like a book." Just a hair above a whisper, Vile continued. "He liked it that I understood him completely."  
  
"Vile?" X was going to hate himself for it later, but he allowed his body to relax. He was just so tired, and having someone-anyone-to anchor against seemed much more important.  
  
"Mmm?" Vile brought his face closer to X's. X had already closed his eyes, and struggled to finish his sentence before falling back asleep.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know." And Vile rocked X slowly as the blue hunter fell back into dreams.  
  
****  
  
"This is where Vile is holding X?" Zero asked, studying the complex intensely. Commander X nodded, stepping up with Zero. "It's quite a large complex. Do you know where he might be holding X?"  
  
"No idea." Commander X replied, shaking his head. "I never really got a good idea of what the inside layout was." Zero gave a sideways glance at Commander X, and then nodded.  
  
"Shall we split up? We can cover the area faster. Keep in touch via the comm. link okay?"  
  
Commander X nodded.  
  
*****************  
  
Vile marveled the glow from X. Every bit of light seemed to be drawn to the soft curves of the sleeping hunter's face; every degree of warmth in the room hovering just above his skin. Vile did not resist the urge to move his own face closer, to breathe in the light.  
  
X struggled a bit, even in his sleep, troubled by something from his dreams. Is he afraid I'll do something to him? Vile mused. One of X's hand got free from between the comforter still wrapped around him, and he moved it around to Vile back, holding the Maverick closer. Or maybe he doesn't want me to leave.  
  
He watched as X-satisfied now that he still got something to hold onto- settled back down against his chest.  
  
It'll be much more fun with both of you around. Vile stroked X's hair, petting him possessively.  
  
**************  
  
Vile!  
  
The urgent cry in his dreams awoke X with a start. He was in bed again, but this time, certain he was alone. X sat up in bed, getting a better look around him. Vile was definitely not in the room, but X seemed cautious anyway. To his surprise, his legs were in working order again. He leapt out of bed, shedding the sheets away as if they held some bad memory. Immediately his eyes turned to the closet. He was still wearing only his boxers, and thought that this might not be the ideal escape gear.  
  
After a few moments rummaging, he found some light clothing and slippers. As he headed for the door, he thought about how these might be Vile's clothing. A chill ran up his spine at the thought, but he quickly got over it, as the prospect of escape seemed closer to reach.  
  
The door was unlocked, and as X stepped though the doorway, a disturbing thought occurred to him. All this seemed too easy. His legs functioning again, the door unlocked. Could Vile really be that confidant that I wouldn't escape? Or is this some kind of game? X paused in the poorly lit hallway, listening for footsteps. Convinced it was safe to move on, he continued. His choice seemed foolhardy when--not three steps later--he felt someone approach him from behind and immediately spun around to defend himself.  
  
"X?!" X yelled, recognizing his mirror self standing behind him, even in the darkness.  
  
"I've finally found you, Copy." The other X patted X on the shoulder. "Zero and I have come to save you."  
  
"You.have?"  
  
"This way." The other X turned and headed the opposite direction. X started to follow, but what Vile said about the other X still bothered him.  
  
"Wait! X." The other X stopped at his voice, and turned around to look at X, who started to fidget. "We have to talk."  
  
"Now is neither the time, nor this the place, Copy. Let's go."  
  
"But I need to know!" X insisted. "Are you really on Zero's side? Or are you still betraying him?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not on Zero's side?" The other X tiled his head, studying X's every movement. "I'm here to rescue you for him."  
  
"The way you." X started to back up, sensing something wrong about the other X. "Where is Vile? You know, don't you?"  
  
"Where is Vile?" The other X repeated, heading matching X step for step. With every inch he moved, his curiosity at X's distrust twisted into something more sinister. Though he has faced many evils in his past, X still found himself shaking. This was. himself staring dangerously back at him.  
  
"You are still betraying Zero!"  
  
The other X simply flashed a sinister smile.  
  
"Do you want to start running now, or just give up and come into my arms?" The other X stopped moving towards X, and instead, held out his arms. "You know you can't outrun me without armor."  
  
X bowed his head and considered his situation, then finally nodded and headed the other X, but instead of falling into his arms, X gave a battle cry and decked his other self as hard as he could bare handed sending the surprised X flat on his back before running away in the other direction.  
  
The other X got up slowly then looked in the direction which X ran. "Heh, I should have known he would try that."  
  
******************  
  
Zero circled the base's exterior, trying to get a better perspective of the place's layout before entering. Many thought he liked to dash in and slash, but on rare occasions he plotted a point of attack.  
  
"Have you come to join the fun, Zero?" Vile's unmistakable voice quickly drew Zero's attention.  
  
"X!" Clutched in Vile's arms was X, still unconsciously slumped forwards. Something painful tore through Zero's chest. "Bastard! What did you do to X?!"  
  
"Miss your boyfriend that much?" Vile laughed. "Did you forget you were here to find the little one?"  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed into slits, trying to think clearly through the haze of anger in his mind. He still has no idea of Copy's whereabouts, and Vile has X in his arms. For Zero, it was hard not to jump at Vile right now and start slashing, but he knew Vile would probably use X as a shield.  
  
"What do you want?!" Zero growled.  
  
"I want you taste you, Zero." Vile said, a strange look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can understand a bit, can't you, Zero?" Vile set X down on the ground. "Wanting to dominate your enemy in every possible way? Sometimes when you're done killing, you're still hungry for something, no?" He straddled over X's body, but his eyes were still fixed on Zero. "The look on his face when he knows he's about to be taken. I wonder if that's what you look like in his bedroom."  
  
Zero gritted his teeth, on the verge of killing everything in sight, including X.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and let me find out, Zero?" Vile leaned down, his face inches from X's. "Or would you prefer to watch first?"  
  
"ZERO!" All eyes turned towards Copy, who was running towards the crowd at full speed. "STOP! It's a trap!" Before Copy could move another step, X had disappeared from under Vile, and somehow gotten a strangle hold on Copy. "Arughmmm!" X muffled Copy's cries, and stared at Zero with cold, hazy green eyes.  
  
"Did you really think I would really let my own puppet prance around my compound without some means of controlling him?" Vile laughed. "Unfortunately for him, he ran into me first."  
  
Zero had his fill of talk for the day, and dashed towards Vile, strands of electricity sparking dangerously off of his light saber as he charged. X's green eyes suddenly appeared before him, and X powered his own Z-saber against Zero. It was too late for Zero to stop. Zero looked sadly at X, his own energy levels dropping rapidly from his wound. Still under Vile's influence, X stared emotionlessly at Zero, completely ignoring Zero's sword embedded in his armor.  
  
"Sorry. X." Zero's grip loosened from his sword, and his body slid off of X's sword, falling heavily against the dirt.  
  
"Ze-Zero!" Copy ran towards Zero and picked him up. "Zero! ZERO!"  
  
Seeing Copy cradling Zero in his arms, a tear slid down X's face, and he, too, slumped to the ground. Copy gasped, and reached out for X. "X!" Still conscious, X grasped Copy's extended hand tightly. An electric shock went through Copy, and the world dissolved around him. All but darkness remained, yet he was fully awake, knowing this wasn't a dream at all.  
  
"What? X?!" Copy heard himself say.  
  
"I'm already dead, Copy." X's voice replied, filled with sadness. "I killed Zero, and he killed me."  
  
"But."  
  
"I need your help, Copy. We can only stop Vile together if you let me take over your body."  
  
"No. I want to stop him, too."  
  
"Right now, you can't stop him. You have to let me join you."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You know very well when I'm lying to you and when I'm telling you the truth. I'm you. I. I'm already dead X. This consciousness of me inside you is all that's left, and soon that will be gone, too."  
  
".will you promise not to kill Vile?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because I know you want to kill him."  
  
"Alright, I promise not to kill Vile." X paused. "Please.we don't have much time."  
  
************  
  
X opened his eyes. Several seconds later he realized Vile was carrying him away somewhere. He looked over Vile's shoulder and saw Zero and his own lifeless shells lying unceremoniously on the ground.  
  
"You must have been shocked to see both of them die in front of you. X." Vile left a punctuated pause before calling him X. "Now that there's only one of you, I can call you X. It's really a shame they have to both die." Vile smiled. "I would have enjoyed playing with you and X. and perhaps, even Zero."  
  
X stared back at Vile, showing absolutely no emotion on his face. Being in a different body allowed him the luxury of thinking outside his usual scope, somehow freeing him from the emotional traps Vile had carefully laid over the years. He hadn't been able to think so clearly while in Vile's presence in years.  
  
He would enjoy killing Vile.  
  
____________________  
  
Aya: Woooo, X can't read himself as well as he thought, it seems.  
  
X: Wheee! I get to kill Vile!  
  
Vile: O_o man, why am I always dying?  
  
Zero: It's better than staying dead. *pout*  
  
Axl: I'm here for no particular reason. I'm not in the fic, nor does my appearance here affect the story anyway. I'm simply born from Aya missing playing X7 since she has no power. 


	12. With Great Regret

**Aya**: Initially this was supposed to be a yaoi chapter to commemorate my computer crashing and losing all of my data... but apparently I suck at yaoi XD *blush* I need more work! So please enjoy this almost yaoi chapter while I work on some mad skillz with my sensei XD

**Skew Universe**

**Chapter 12: With Great Regret**

X let the hot water splash away the dirt and blood from his body. Though the hot shower--suggested by Vile after he brought the two of them back inside--was supposed to calm him down, X was anything but calm at the moment. It was true that he was thinking more clearly than ever before in Copy's body, able to see right through Vile's manipulations and his sexual advances for what they were... but that didn't change that fact that Vile was right outside the door... and what he had to do when he would see Vile again.

X soaped off the rest of the dirt, trying to get the couple of scrapes he did have as clean as possible. In his mind he kept thinking about stabbing Zero in the chest, dying for a second time... and having to kill Vile

He shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind, but they inevitably returned with roaring strength, consuming his thoughts and senses. Several times since his return, but never in front of Vile, he found himself clinging onto the wall, pulling himself back to reality.

Minutes passed without X realizing it, and he woke up, huddled in a corner of the shower, the hot water drumming the top of his head. 

"You've been in here for quite awhile, X."

X looked up, finding Vile staring at him, smiling, no doubt, at X's fragile mentality. It was attractive to the maverick, solely because he was the architect of X's mindscape. 

There was something calming about seeing Vile. All his guilt about having to kill Vile suddenly vanished. All the justification he could have for killing Vile was standing right before him. He held a steady gaze at the Maverick, ignoring the water still splashing onto him.

Vile turned off the water, still amused at X crouching in one corner of the shower stall. "Here." The maverick retrieved a towel off the wall rack and opened it up for X. "Before you get cold." X stood up, accepting Vile's embrace, feeling the maverick's breath as he chuckled. "Close your eyes, X." 

For reasons unknown to him, X complied and closed his eyes. 

"You're tired."

X felt his legs give out, and he collapsed against Vile. The Maverick picked X up and carried his limp figure against his chest, making his way back out into the connected bedroom. Vile set the hunter on the bed, stroking some water away from X's face as he stared at his half-naked figure. Without hesitating, Vile pulled the towel away, revealing X's, and admired X's body. 

X woke up, groggily looking at Vile. 

"Vile?" 

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get sad?"

Vile blinked curiously at X, who didn't seem to mind being naked and underneath the maverick. Vile laughed, then leaned in closer to X. "I'm sad when I don't have my X around." Vile closed his eyes, deeply considering something for a second, then opened them again. "I did love him, you know."

X nodded, then reached up pull Vile's face close to his, before brushing his lips over Vile's.

Vile took this as an invitation, and pressed X's head back against the pillow, feasting hungrily on X's lips. Without tearing himself from the kiss, Vile started to take off his body suit. When Vile did pull himself away from X's kiss, it was only to gauge the hunter's reaction to their naked proximity. He brushed two fingers from X's cheeks, touching the crimson patches playfully. 

X took this moment to study Vile, to try to see again the evil that sets him apart from other Reploids and humans: the ones who didn't deserve to die. He could see nothing from Vile's eyes now that set him apart. Instead, the violet crystals that are Vile's eyes reflected deep sadness and loss as the Maverick looked down at X. The Hunter felt his resolve weaken.

"Are you sad, X?" Vile asked after seeing X's expression change.

"I...." X began, but turned away.

"Go to sleep.... X..." Vile laid down next to X, then pulled the comforter over both of them. Vile looked one last time at X, then closed his eyes.

X laid still for a moment, watching strands of Vile's hair fall across his face as the Maverick settled to sleep. Inwardly, X reminded himself of everyone Vile's killed, and all of the tactics he's used_. Remorse at the last moment will not pardon you... Vile_.  X breathed, heavily, summoning all his will to do this one last ill deed before he died. X moved towards Vile, and softly pried Vile's lips open with this tongue. Vile's eyes opened for a second, before closing them again to focus on only X's kiss. 

X pulled away, and Vile opened his eyes, groggily watching X's movements. 

"I'm sorry, Vile." X whispered before brushing Vile's hair from his face, and kissing him on the forehead. He watched as the light from Vile's eyes began to fade, and stayed there until Vile closed his eyes forever. 

*************

"X?!" Gate gasped as the door to his quarters opened to reveal X. Gate quickly gauged X's height to determine who he was seeing at his door. "What happened to you?! Commander X and Commander Zero went out to look for you!" Before he could give an explanation, X collapsed into Gate's arms. The scientist pulled X inside and set him onto the couch. "X! Wake up!" 

"Gate..." X said without opening his eyes. "I'm not Copy. But this is Copy's body... I'm just..." X paused to breathe. "Borrowing it..."

"What?!" Gate began, but X cut him off.

"Ask Conan and he should be able to explain it to you." X coughed. "I had to borrow X's body to kill Vile..."

"But.. why?...unless...."

"I'm dead... Zero too. Vile..." X smiled sadly, pausing as if he's remembering something. "Don't tell X I killed Vile... okay? I promised him I wouldn't..." X opened his eyes and looked at Gate. "Before I go, I want to tell you I'm sorry..."

"Go? What... Commander?!" Gate held X's shoulders, trying to get a grip on the situation. "What do you mean, 'go'?"

"I'm sorry if I've made you sad, Gate." X started to fall backwards, but Gate pulled him back up, trying to rouse X. 

"Commander X!"

"Ahh...?" X reached up to grab his head, his eyes opening timidly. "Gate? Wh-what's going on?"

Gate held his breath, realizing it was someone else he was speaking to now. "Copy?" 

"Didn't I tell you I hated being called that?..." X's eyes opened widely, gripping Gate's hands. "Where is everyone? Zero, Commander X... where are they?"

"They're dead..." Gate's words seemed unreal to himself. "Commander X told me... just now."

X looked down, trying to find something inwardly. It was only a second later, but he realized Commander X was really dead, just as he said. "Oh..."

"Come on, X. We'll get Conan to send you home."

X got up and followed gate towards the door. 

"Wait... what happened to Vile?"

"Vile?" Gate dropped his head and turned away. "He's in custody. For Zero and Commander X's murder."

"Oh." X continued to follow Gate, acting as if he couldn't tell Gate was lying to him. A single tear trailed down his cheeks. Even though Commander X's consciousness was gone, he left behind deep regrets in X's mind; deep regrets and sorrow that he had to kill Vile with a computer virus he transmitted the last time they kissed... X had no idea his other self was capable of such a cruel method of murder, but the sadness Commander X left behind prevented him from hating his other self. 

"Let's get you home... okay, X?"

*********************

Everyone in the room--Conan, Gate and X--were silent as Conan got the equipment together to send X back home. X was too tired to say proper farewells before he was transported back to his own reality, so Conan simply began the transportation sequence. After the blinding light disappeared, he blinked and looked around, surveying his surroundings.

"X! Where the hell have you been?!"

There was Zero, dropping files of paperwork and running towards him. As Zero was holding him to the point of suffocation, X realized he was transported back to Hunter HQ--back in X's quarters.

"After the incident, you just disappeared! Where did you go?" Zero let go of the hug and looked demandingly at X, expecting an answer. "We looked everywhere for you but you were nowhere to be found."

"I..." X started to explain about the skew universe, but decided it was too painful to bring up again, so he simply played dumb. "I don't know. I was there... and then suddenly I was here." X studied Zero's face, which twisted from concerned to curious, unsure of X was really telling him everything. 

"Well... okay." Zero said. "For now, let's just get you checked up." Zero turned away and led the way out of the room, but he was stopped by X's iron grip. "What gives, X? You're acting strange, even for you."

"I... just want to hold you for a second longer, that's all." X gave one last squeeze, then followed Zero out of the room.

**************

"Does anyone suspect we had doings with the lab "accident?"" 

"No, Commander Sigma... Now that the Hunters have found X, they're moving onto other cases and calling this a closed case."

"Good. And what do you make of X's temporary disappearance?"

"My guess is that he traveled to the other dimension with the scientist."

"Well, find out what he knows about the other dimension, Vile. Since we couldn't get our operative there, this will have to do until we get a secure hold on the device."

"Yes, Commander Sigma."

********************

To Be Continued

*******************

**Aya**: DUDE! I totally thought I was going to write a yaoi chapter on this one, but apparently I suck at yaoi, and need much much more work with Gimp-sensei before I can write yaoi proper... 

**Mob Member 1**: That is NO EXCUSE for taking everyone's clothes off and then leaving it at napping! 

**Mob Member 2**: I KNOW! She's so cruel! *_*

**Aya**: To Everyone, my deepest apologies. Secondly, I thought I was going to end the story with this chapter, but here were kind of unresolved things... and ending it randomly happily with X back in Zero's arms didn't seem right either. Who knows, since the story is longer now, I might have some time to dish out the yaoi XD

**Gate Fan Club**: Does this mean we'll see more of the Gate? XD

**Aya**: Uh.. probably. 

Here are random lines from the upcoming chapters of madness XD Kind of like, a preview of sorts? Chu! Enjoy!

**Zero**: "What's wrong with you, X? You get angry so easily now. What really happened when you disappeared from the lab?"

**Sigma:** "When everyone plays their proper role, the story is beautiful. X, have you found your role yet?"

**X:** "I don't even know who I am anymore..."

**Gate:** "Hello, Commander X. I'm Gate, from Research and Development... you look as if we've met before. Please excuse me if I've forgotten."

**Vile**: "There's something different about you, X... I can feel it... a part of you wants to surrender to me..."

**Conan:** "Something more has happened to X when he allowed his other self to live and die in his body... At the most unexpected times, flickers of his other's personality reveal itself. The incident at the lab is still unresolved. Someone interfered with the experiment on purpose, and might still plan to do something. Now that X is involved, his safety is in jeopardy, too."

**Aya:** See you next time XD


End file.
